She Was His Student
by worrywart
Summary: Severus should not have given into his urges. Hermione should not have given into her urges. What happens when they do? It won't be your usual Hogwarts happy ending. A re-post of a story I took down earlier this year. Several readers have asked me to re-post it. This is the original story, but I have polished things up here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Minds of the desired**

She was my student, and it never should have gotten this far.

I really wouldn't have even thought about her if it weren't for the fact that she had come back to complete her seventh year. I wouldn't have noticed her if it weren't for the fact that I only accept students who achieved an 'O' on their OWLS for NEWT level potions. I wouldn't have even talked to her if it weren't for the fact that _she_ never talked in class; didn't even raise her hand to answer anymore. His mind corrected him though. _You're full of shit, Snape; you've noticed her since beginning of sixth year when she came back to school in September. You even asked Poppy how well she had recovered from having Dolohov's calling card slashed across her chest._

He was my professor, and it never should have gotten this far.

I really wouldn't have even thought about him if I hadn't come back for my seventh year. I wouldn't have noticed him if it weren't for the fact that he survived the war. I wouldn't have even talked to him if it weren't for the fact he noticed I never talked in class; didn't even raise my hand in class anymore. Her mind corrected her though. _You're full of shit, Granger; you've noticed him since the first DADA class in sixth year when he slapped Harry to the ground in that lesson._

She was my student.

I watched her. I watched her in class as she sat with her head down, her curls falling over her face as she worked. I watched her watching me when my head was bent and my hair fell forward, covering my face. She had this annoying habit of pushing the hair that fell over her face back behind her ear and shoulder, exposing her silky neck where I could just notice her pulse beating beneath the skin. Watching her pulse beat made my own pulse beat faster.

He was my professor.

I watched him. I watched him in class as I sat with my head down. His hair would fall gracefully from his shoulders to hide his face. I would watch his eyes as they stared resolutely down at his desk. When my hair would fall forward covering my face, I would turn my eyes in his direction. He was watching me. He always watched me. He watched me with eyes that were as black as infinity. I would follow his face from his eyes, down to his jaw, and then his neck. I could see his pulse beat in his neck, just above the collar that hid his scars. Watching his pulse beat made my own pulse beat faster.

She was my student, and it never should have gotten this far.

I would roam the classroom watching the deplorable efforts of the students save one. Her. Her potion would always be perfect. I would try to time my arrival at her table for when she was about to add another ingredient to see if I could shake her confidence. For confident she was. That was another thing I noticed when I watched her. Every movement of her hands was perfect, effortless. No ingredient was ill-prepared. No ingredient was added at the wrong time. Whenever I arrived at her table, I would notice her breathing quickened and became shallow. Her pulse beat even more quickly under the skin of her neck. Because of this her scent would intensify, and I would inhale it. She wore Jasmine. It was enough to ensnare my senses and drug me. I had to do something. I could no longer deny the witch was driving me to distraction.

He was my professor, and it never should have gotten this far.

He would roam the classroom barking at the other students as they attempted their potions. He would eventually come to my table, and it was always when I was ready to add another ingredient. It was as though he wanted to shatter my confidence, to make me slip up. I never did. I worked very hard to ensure my hand movement mimicked his own, which were flawless. I prepared my ingredients just like he did; perfectly. I memorised when he added ingredients to be sure mine were never added at the wrong time. But when he came to my table, my pulse would quicken even more, my breath would become faster yet shallow. I would inhale as deeply as I could. His scent was intoxicating. It was so uniquely him; Bergamot and potions ingredients. I could no longer deny the wizard was driving me mad.

She was my student. I could no longer deny I _wanted_ her.

He was my professor. I could no longer deny I _wanted_ him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Collision**

She was his student, and he knew he shouldn't take it this far.

However, his control slipped and he had to have her. Late one Friday afternoon, as rain lashed the castle and the cold seeped into the classroom, he arrived at her table just as she dropped in the lacewing flies. He stood closer than ever before and noticed the hem of his robes passing softly over her legs as the material settled around his boots. He noticed her pulse quickened at her neck. Her scent invaded his nostrils. She picked up her knife to slice the valerian root. As she began to slice, he spoke. Her confidence shattered. The knife slipped, digging into the meat of her palm, slicing her skin and sending blood flowing onto the table.

He was her professor, and she knew she shouldn't take it this far.

However, her control slipped and she had to have him. Late one Friday afternoon, as rain lashed the castle and the cold seeped into the classroom, he arrived at her table just as she dropped in the lacewing flies. She felt the hem of his robes skim her legs as the material settled around his boots. She noticed he stood even closer than before. Her pulse quickened. His scent enveloped her. She picked up her knife to slice the valerian root. As she began to slice, he spoke. His deep voice fractured her soul. The knife slipped, digging into the meat of her palm slicing her skin and sending blood flowing onto the table.

And here their lives collided, to change forever.

"Miss Granger," Snape sneered, "so clumsy."

Wincing in pain she snapped, "You stupid git! If you hadn't startled me, the knife would not have slipped!" She grasped her hand to apply pressure in an effort to stem the blood flow.

Stunned silence rang throughout the room save for a stirring rod that clattered to the floor. No one, regardless of circumstances, spoke to Professor Snape in that manner.

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor," Snape snarled. "The rest of you place stasis charms on your potions and leave! Miss Granger, you may go to my desk!" He billowed away from the table. Hermione stepped away from her workspace and walked to Snape's desk, dripping blood on the floor as she went. The other students flew to place the charm and leave, few sparing a glance at Hermione.

Snape turned from his desk and looked down at Hermione. "Give me your hand," he asked imperiously. As soon as she placed her warm hand in his palm, he felt it. The pulse of pleasure that his skin felt went right to the base of his spine, causing him to inhale sharply. He took his wand and waved it in an intricate pattern, whispering a chant.

He could smell her.

Not only could he smell the blood that seeped from her hand, he could smell her perfume, he could smell her heightened natural scent. He could see her pulse beating in that damned silky neck of hers.

He knew he was in trouble if he didn't get away from her right now.

Hermione watched her Professor. From the moment she placed her hand into his palm, her body reacted. The pulse of pleasure from the warmth of his skin went straight to her core.

She could smell him.

She noticed his quickened pulse beating at the skin of his collar and that heightened his own natural scent. She could smell the subtle after-shave he wore.

She knew she was in trouble if she didn't get away from him right now.

He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple visibly bobbing as he did so. "You have dripped blood all over my floor. You will stay here until the mess is cleaned. No magic." He waved his wand, and a bucket of water and a sponge appeared on the floor beside Hermione.

She glared at him, snatched the bucket up and went to the first drops of blood. She set the bucket on the floor and removed her robes to reveal her school uniform. She knelt down, dipped the sponge into the water and began to scrub the floor.

He knew he made a mistake the minute she knelt on the floor.

Her delectable bottom swayed as she scrubbed. His eyes followed every motion of her body as she scrubbed. She stood after a bit to move the bucket to the next area of bloodstains. This time when she knelt, she faced him. Her tie dangled in front her, and he was mesmerized. He could see the swell of her breasts through her blouse.

She knew she made a mistake the minute she knelt on the floor.

She faced away from him and could feel the hairs rise on her neck, as she knew he watched. She stood and moved to another spot, this time facing him. She contemplated that if he came near and she rose up on her knees, she would be level with his—

A hand clamped over the one with the sponge in it and dragged her upward. She squealed in surprise, and his face moved down to hers. "You, witch, are driving me to distraction, and I will not stand for it anymore." He grabbed her chin and tilted her head. Before she had a chance to respond, his mouth took hers. For a moment she did not move, but once the electric tingle that was shooting through her reached her brain, she reacted and bit his bottom lip hard. He gasped in surprise and backed away.

"You haven't been as nearly as distracted as I have been," she panted. "Every time you came near me I could smell you, and it intoxicated me. I saw you watching me, and all I could think of was having you in every way I could possibly have you."

Severus did not respond. He only dragged her through the classroom, through his office and into his private quarters. Once the door was closed, he pulled her to face him.

He began to loosen her tie. "Witch, you will have me tonight as I will have you. From tonight onward, you will be mine, and I will never let you go. If another wizard so much as touches you, I will kill him." He slid her tie out of her collar with a smart snap. Severus then grasped her face with both hands and kissed her again.

Their tongues met, and the kissed slowed so that they could experience the sensual slide of their tongues around each other. Hermione marveled that the mouth that could spew such venom and anger tasted so sweet. His tongue felt like velvet against hers. Her moan of pleasure made Severus grind his erection into her hip. In a reflexive response, Hermione's hips ground back.

Severus' hands had left her face at some point and slid down her arms to her waist and finally to her skirt. He began to bunch the fabric into his fists as he pulled it up with his fingers. When he could feel her thigh, he moved his hands under the skirt and caressed her skin. Hermione whimpered with pleasure. Severus chuckled darkly and whispered against her lips, "I will give you more pleasure than you could have dreamt of, Hermione." His fingers ghosted the fabric of her lacy knickers. Seized with a desire to see just how lacy they were, Severus reached around to the zip of the skirt, opened it, and let it drop to the floor. Severus stepped back to look at the witch. "Green lace, Miss Granger? And so very little of it as well. Were you were hoping a Slytherin would be looking at your lingerie?"

"Perhaps," she smiled wickedly. "It seems a Slytherin is looking at my lingerie now though."

"Naughty witch." He reached forward and placed his hands on her breasts, squeezing lightly. "And just what scrap of fabric will I find if I remove your shirt, hmm?" Hermione began to undo the buttons of her blouse. Severus stopped her hands. "No, Vixen. I get to do this." He looked deeply into her eyes as he unbuttoned her blouse. He slipped it off her shoulders and arms and dropped it onto the floor. He stepped back and looked at the witch before him. Her demi-bra was Slytherin green and so lacey he could see her areolae and nipples. The nipples were straining against the fabric, rock hard and ripe to taste. "Lovely," he murmured.

At this point, Hermione stepped out of her shoes and socks and then took command of the situation. "Wizard, you have declared your intention that I am yours, but just let me make it clear; you will be mine as much as I am yours."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for speaking so boldly to a teacher," he smirked.

"Believe me, Professor, before tonight is over I intend on earning each and every one of those points back." At this, she reached forward and unbuckled his pants. She made quick work of his zip and dropped to her knees. Pulling his trousers down, she looked up to him. "What, no Gryffindor red boxers?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll never utter those words again." He placed his hand on her head and made to pull her forward.

"Ah, ah. No, no, Professor. This is one thing you should never rush." She pulled his hand from her head and then pulled down his boxers. His erection sprang forward, and she took it in her hand. "No, this is one thing that _definitely _should not be rushed." She stuck her pink tongue out and licked the slit where it glistened with moisture, humming in appreciation. Her tongue then swirled around the head of his cock, and she heard him inhale. Looking up to see his reaction, she watched as his head dropped back and then forward when he felt her stop. As soon as his eyes met hers, she opened her mouth and slipped it over the head. His hands again flew to her hair, but this time she left them alone. Closing her eyes, she began to suck his length in earnest, going down the shaft and whirling her tongue as she did and then coming back up, sucking hard. Again and again she repeated her motions taking more and more of him on each downward stroke. Her hands rubbed his thighs as she sucked and licked him. She moved them to his arse and delighted to feel how taut it was. She hummed again in appreciation that brought a moan from him. He felt the muscles of her throat relax, and his shaft slipped down.

"Oh, you are a nasty one, Miss Granger. Who would have thought the Gryffindor Princess could deep throat? Ten points to Gryffindor," he ground out through clenched teeth. Hermione redoubled her efforts, but never quickened her pace. She had experience with giving oral sex, and she had quickly learned how to do two things; make it quick if she was not really into it, and how to make it last if she was really enjoying it. And she was really enjoying it. As she took him down her throat again, she fondled his balls with one hand, her other hand reaching back to rub his perineum. This brought a gush of precum to her tongue. After several more minutes, she sensed Severus was ready to come, and she let him take over, groaning in delight. He began thrusting his hips harder toward her mouth, his hands pulling her head harder to meet the thrust. Hermione let him go as deep as he liked.

"Yes, Miss Granger, yes," he moaned deeply. "You are a delightfully naughty witch," he growled, each word accented with a thrust. With one final thrust that pushed him down her throat, Severus came with a loud growl. Hermione could only feel his cock pulse as spurt after spurt of cum slid down her throat. When he stopped thrusting, she was able to pull his cock out of her mouth, and the last weak spurt dribbled down her lips. She sat back on her heels and looked up at Severus as her tongue snaked out to catch the cum on her lips. Severus smiled blearily at her and drawled, "Yes, that was one thing that definitely should not be rushed."

Hermione stood and moved closer to her Professor. She reached up and began to undo his cravat and make a start on the long line of buttons on his frock coat. She slid it off and then began to work on the smaller buttons of his white linen shirt. Slipping that off, she ran her hands on the alabaster skin finally revealed. There were many scars on his chest and as she moved around his body to see his back, she noted many scars there as well. She began to place hot open-mouthed kisses on his back, dragging her tongue as she went. "If you only knew how long I have wanted to see this body. How long I've wanted to touch and taste it," she whispered.

"You shall witch, you shall. However, I believe you still have some things I would like to see revealed." He pulled her around to him and moved to kiss her. As they again explored each other's mouths, he was pushing her backward to the bed. Once at the edge, she climbed to the center. Severus quickly removed his pants, boots and socks and lay beside her. Not giving her much time to react, he latched onto her neck and started to bite. He would bite and then ease the spot it with his tongue. He heard her inhale and groan, her body twisting each time he bit.

"Like that do you, Succubus?" he purred.

"I could cum just from you doing that alone," she gasped.

"I am not ready for you to do that quite yet." He bit sharply down on her neck one last time, drawing blood that he lapped up. He quickly kissed the writhing witch, forcing her mouth open and thrusting his tongue inside. Her entire body shivered in reaction to the taste of blood in his mouth. He chuckled darkly in response. He moved down kissing her chin, throat, and collarbone as he went. He kissed and nipped both roughly and gently. Severus noted that Hermione reacted more wildly when he was rough. "Hmmm, it seems my naughty witch likes things a bit rough. That's _very_ good to know."

"Mmmmm," she responded. Her senses were reeling. She had just given her Professor a hell of a blowjob, and now here he was, bare-assed naked next to her attempting to dig up every last naughty secret she had.

He continued to nip and suck his way down to her breasts leaving a trail of bite marks and purple bruises as he went. He had a possessive streak in him, and he was damned sure going to leave his witch well and truly marked by the time he was done. He reached her breasts at last. He pulled back a bit and looked at the demi-bra using one hand to rub the fullest part of each breast before leaning over and taking one of her nipples between his teeth. At first, he flicked his tongue over the bit of nipple protruding into his mouth, but then he began to bite lightly. The action of his tongue against the friction of the lace of her bra caused Hermione to shove her breast closer to his face. "Yes," she breathed. "Harder, please!"

Severus knew when it was a good idea to listen, and this was one of those times. He began to bite down quite hard on her nipple while he flicked her other nipple with his fingers. Suddenly Hermione cried out, not in pain, but extreme pleasure. Her entire body contracted as the force of her orgasm hit her. Her hands flew to Severus' head as he pleasured her and pulled it even closer. After what seemed an eternity to her, her body relaxed, and Severus let go of her tortured nipple. He looked up at her flushed face. "Well, you did say…"

"Yes," she chuckled breathily. "I did say." She blew out a breath as her heart rate slowed. Severus continued to run his hands over her trunk, lightly tickling her sides before he firmly reached behind her to unhook her bra. Once her breasts were free and he had dropped the bra over the side of the bed, he moved again to tongue the now fully exposed skin.

"So tell me, witch, what other secrets are you hiding, hmm? What else do you like?" His tongue was circling her puckered areolae flicking at her nipples.

With a throaty laugh, she responded, "Some secrets are better when not revealed right away, but perhaps, if you look closely enough, you'll find one…or two."

Looking up, he saw her wink. He smirked and moved so that he was between her legs. "And where do I need to look?" His fingers traced over her thighs and to her barely there knickers. "Here?" She shook her head no. He pressed his fingers against the wet material between her legs. "Here?" She shook her head no again and turned her hip so the crest of her left hip was exposed.

"Here," she said.

A Slytherin green tattoo of a snake ran along the length of her hipbone. Severus flopped down between the cradle of her hips to look more closely at it. He was quite surprised to find his full name running along the length of the snake's body. He ran his finger over it, quite unsure just what to think. Why would she have placed his name on her body, something that would last forever? He looked at her with a frown and asked, "Why?"

"Your body is not the only thing sexy about you," she whispered. "Your bravery during the war was stunning and inspiring and sexy. I wanted to remember it always."

Clearing his throat, "Well, I guess the love bites marking you were not needed then. We know what wizard you do belong to now, don't we?" He continued to run his fingers over the tattoo and then worked them downwards to her knickers. Hooking his fingers around the waistband, he slipped them off. "Oh, I see I've found another little secret, naughty minx," he smirked. He ran his fingers over Hermione's hairless mound, slipping them into the cleft to find her clit. He rubbed it fleetingly, just enough to draw a moan from her.

"Don't stop," she whined.

Severus leaned over and kissed the tops of her thighs. Hermione clutched his hair in response. "No hair pulling, witch!" She released his hair, but as he nudged her thighs apart and lightly bit his way toward her center, she clutched his hair again. "I said no hair pulling," he growled. "You must be taught how to behave, witchling." With that, he flexed his wrist and her arms were tied to the head of the bed.

Hermione struggled to free herself. "Let me go!"

"No, I don't think so. You have a lesson to be learned." He watched her eyes darken as she thought of several ways he just might teach her to behave. Severus grabbed a leg and turned her slightly to the left, exposing her bottom. Before she could register what he just might do, he smacked her bottom, hard.

Hermione squealed. "What are you do-" smack, smack, smack! Severus spanked her bottom repeatedly for the next minute. Her squeals became pleas to stop and then moans as the pain became dwarfed by the pleasure building up in her core. When Severus realized this, he stopped.

"Are you going to listen to me now, or do I have to teach you further?"

"No, I'll be good. Please, Severus, please…I need you!"

Turning Hermione so she was on her back, he leaned forward and again made his way up her thighs with his tongue. He pushed her thighs farther apart and gazed at her bare folds. "Well, I think my vixen likes a good spanking." He slipped his fingers around her very wet labia and then pulled them away.

Hermione whimpered in frustration. "Look at me," he said. As Hermione looked at him, he licked his fingers. "Sweet, so sweet," he said and moved his head down. As soon as his tongue hit her center, she went wild. She bucked her hips and moaned loudly. Severus had to hold her hips down with his hands in order to keep her from breaking his nose.

"Oh, gods! You are so good," she moaned. "Don't stop!" Severus chuckled at her reaction. He bit on her clit and pressed two fingers deep within her pumping them in and out. Hermione writhed and began to pant loudly. "So close, so close."

Severus moved quickly away from her, and with a quick spell untied her wrists, gripped her by the hips and flipped her over on her hands and knees. He began to smack her bottom again, and as she keened with pleasure and begged him not to stop, he slammed into her with a grunt.

Everything stopped for a moment as he took in how tight she was, and she felt how full he made her. Before either of them could fathom what the next sensation of this mutual pleasure would be, Severus began to move. The heat from her core was incredible. He grabbed her hair in his fist and pulled her upright so that her back was against his chest. The change of position caused his cock to rub the bundle of nerves deep within her walls. She mumbled incoherently at the sensation. Twisting her head so that her neck was exposed, Severus began to suck on her neck and then bite her.

"Harder" she moaned. "Close…almost…so close." Severus thrust deeply into her in this position for just a few more minutes before removing himself and then flipping Hermione over onto her back. He quickly pushed her legs up and over his shoulder and slammed back into her. "Open your eyes. Let me see you when you come," he grunted.

As they looked at each other, they also noticed something. A silver band of light slithered in and out from their chests and around their bodies. "What is that?" Hermione managed.

"No idea," said Severus, but he was so far gone, he didn't care. "Look at me!" he growled.

He leaned down and bit her neck again, and this caused Hermione to explode. Severus rode her through her orgasm and slowed down just a bit as she came down. When she caught her breath, he picked up the pace again. Hermione leaned up, kissed his neck and then began to bite him. He knew if she kept this up, he'd be coming soon. "You keep doing that, and it won't take much longer," he gasped. She bit quite hard, and that was all it took.

He flopped down on top of her for a moment as the last of his seed dribbled out of his cock. When he realized he was done, he pulled out and moved off her.

"Severus, what was that light?" Hermione asked, her breathing still heavy.

"I am not sure," he replied, puffing in reply. "I have a book about sex magic. We will look in the morning. Right now, I want to catch my breath and then see what other little secrets you are hiding from me."

"If you find out all my secrets tonight Severus, what fun will we have later?"

"Well, half the fun is seeing just how far to push the boundaries."


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until mid morning Saturday that the couple finally emerged from sleep after a long night of discovery and pleasure. Severus sat up on his elbows and looked at the witch on her stomach beside him. The sheets had slipped down to her waist exposing her back and side. Severus could see a bit of candle wax stuck to her skin where it dripped and hardened down the side of her breast. He gazed around the bed and found the stub.

Hermione's sexual appetite had really surprised him. During one interlude, as they recovered, she had told him that while she had not had many partners, she had read (of course!) many books about sex. She was intrigued by several of the less 'standard' concepts of pleasure and was open to experimentation with the partners she had. He was pleased to find out that the ginger haired menace was not one of her partners.

Severus admitted that he had been attracted to the witch at the end of her sixth year. A full year older than her classmates, she was of age sooner than the rest. Instead of completing her seventh year, she was off finding Horcruxes as the final battle built to its crescendo. While Hogwarts was rebuilt, Hermione went to Australia to retrieve her parents and recover from the war. When she returned, she was even lovelier than before. It wasn't just her beauty that attracted him; her intelligence and drive for perfection enthralled him as well. He got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom to relieve himself and have a shower.

Hermione awoke a bit disoriented. _This is not my bed_, she thought and then remembered last night's events. She wondered where Severus had gone, but when she heard the shower running, she relaxed. She stretched her muscles and yawned. All of her was pleasantly sore. She gave in to a momentary bit of girly behavior and giggled like mad when she realized her long time dream of fucking Severus Snape had come true! He was magnificent and knew more tricks in the sack than any of her other partners had, experimentally driven or not!

When they had briefly discussed their history, he admitted that he was quite active sexually in his early Death Eater days and participated in a variety of experimentation (and although some of the Death Eaters were into experimentation with the same sex, he wasn't into that). He had not had opportunities to be with women as often since the return of the Dark Lord, and the encounters he did have were too quick to provide an outlet for his baser desires. Hermione obviously enjoyed some of the same baser desires, so at least they were compatible in that respect.

Hermione sat up and looked around Severus' room. It was quite nice; large comfortable four-poster, a couple of arm chairs by the fire, bookcases… the usual. As she waited for Severus to come out, her mind drifted back to the strange silver light that emanated from them during the first time they coupled. She remembered Severus said he had some books on sex magic; perhaps they could check them out this afternoon.

Severus returned from the shower to see Hermione sitting in bed. "Why don't you shower, and I'll call the kitchen for something to eat."

"That sounds good." She got out of bed and padded over to him. He leaned in and kissed her forehead wrapping a hand around the back of her neck to pull her closer. "I enjoyed last night witch. How about you?"

"If you couldn't tell by my reaction, perhaps we need a re-sit?"

"Merlin, give me a chance to recover!" He swatted her bottom as she scurried away.

The silver light moment had been on Severus' mind while he showered. From what he remembered of sex magic, if soulmates consummate their relationship there is usually an exchange of magic that is visible, but only for the first time. No other silver lights were present during any of the other times he and Hermione had coupled that night. He did not think that he and Hermione were soulmates; compatible, yes soulmates, no.

Walking over to a shelf, he found the book he wanted and then sat in the chair by the fire. Poking his wand in the direction of the fireplace, it flared to life. He opened the book and skimmed the index for what he was looking for. He remembered that this book had a section about bonds that can form if ancient magicks are satisfied.

Hermione came out of the bathroom and saw the wizard by the fire. She went to the bed to find something to put on and slipped into the shirt Severus had worn the day before. She then went to sit with Severus. "What are you reading?"

"I am curious about the silver light from last night."

"Yes, I am too. What book do you have?"

"_Sex Magick, Ancient Bonds, and Magicks Satisfied_. It consolidates quite a few of the old beliefs regarding bonding rituals and sex magic. As you know, there are ancient rituals regarding bonding of apprentice and master, elf and master among other things. Sex magic is considered borderline Dark Magic these days since most of it was used to coerce people against their will.

"I was looking for anything that may describe what happened last night. The more commonly known bonds are soul bonds and the standard marriage bonds. The presence of a light can occur if one or both partners are virgins, which is not the case here. Handfastings are considered an ancient bond and are not done as much these days. More couples seem to favor more Muggle style bonds; although in the wizarding world, marriage is forever with no chance for divorce."

"It seems romantic," replied Hermione placing her feet on the sofa table in front of her. "But really not practical. What if your husband turns into a crazed lunatic?"

"What if the wife turns into a crazed lunatic?" Severus smirked.

As Severus read, the elves delivered the breakfast tray he called for. "Shall I play mother?" Hermione asked. Severus grunted. She poured his tea and gestured to the milk and sugar. He looked up quickly and said, "Splash of milk." She placed the cup on the side table beside him and helped herself to some tea and toast.

"Here it is," Severus muttered. Hermione watched his expression as he read. It went from neutral to guarded to not happy. He looked up at Hermione when he was finished with a scowl on his face. "Here," was all he said, and he handed Hermione the book opened to the page he had read.

She skimmed it and gasped. She looked quickly up at him. "Declaration bond? How could this happen? When did we do this?"

Severus was up and pacing. "Did we at anytime yesterday make declarations of any kind?" He turned and looked pointedly at Hermione.

"I don't believe so," and then she stopped. "You said..."

"Yes, I said, 'from tonight onward, you will be mine and I will never let you go,' and I believe you said as well..?"

"'Wizard you have declared your intention that I am yours, but just let me make it clear, you will be mine as much as I am yours'. And once we consummated the declarations, the ancient magic was satisfied, and..."

"The bond was formed. You, Hermione, are now Mrs. Snape. Last night was your wedding night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mr. and Mrs. Severus T. Snape**

"Oh Severus, how could this be? How can we fix this?"

Severus scrubbed his face with his hands, blowing out a breath as he did. "We can't. Wizarding marriages are absolute and even moreso if an ancient magic was invoked. While it seems we are not soul mates, enough ancient magic was satisfied to bond us." He paced around the room several times finally stopping in front of Hermione. "As I said last night, I am attracted to you and have been for a while. You are a beautiful woman and your intelligence astounds me. I wanted you to be mine and considered pursing relationship with you. However, I thought we would at least court for a year or so first before making any long term commitment such as marriage."

Hermione rocked a bit on the couch rubbing her hands on her thighs. Even though they spoke of their attraction the night before between lovemaking sessions, to hear the words again caused her belly to flip with pleasure. "I feel the same as you; I am extremely attracted to you and considered a relationship with you as well." She made a small gasping noise as a thought popped into her head. "I haven't even finished school yet!"

At this, Severu_s _sat down."Oh, shit."

"What's the matter?"

With his elbows on his knees and head down he said, "There are rules against student teacher relationships, Hermione. If anyone finds out, I could be sacked and you could be expelled."

"Shit." Hermione sat quietly for a moment. "Do you think they'd consider extenuating circumstances? War hero status and all? All the returning eighth years are actually nontraditional students. I am a year older than the other eighth years, and with the time turner months added in I am twenty." They both looked at each other as they thought about what she said. "How quickly do you think anyone would find out?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I don't know. I don't know if this sort of bonding is recorded at the ministry. I think for right now, we will need to keep this between ourselves. You have only five months until graduation; we will have to act as though we are nothing more than student and teacher."

"You mean no more of this?" Hermione pointed to themselves and the bedroom. Despite their present circumstances, now that she had a taste of the pleasure he could bring her, she was not ready to give it up.

"I don't know Hermione," Severus answered honestly. "What happened last night was exquisite, and I hoped we'd be able to repeat it, but the bonding…" His thoughts were frantic jumble of confusion as he looked at the woman in front of him. He placed his hands on her upper arms and squeezed. "This has been quite a shock, and I think we need some time away from each other to digest what has happened. I think you should return to your dormitory. I am sure your classmates will wonder where you are by now."

Hermione nodded her head reluctantly in agreement and went to find her clothes. "Can I floo to my rooms from here?"

"Of course. I imagine walking up from the dungeons looking well and truly shagged would cause some suspicion should you be seen." He walked Hermione to the fireplace and grabbed a bit of floo powder from the bowl. Smirking he said, "Well, Mrs. Snape, we have gotten in a little deep, yes?"

"A little, Mr. Snape," she said looking up at her husband. _Husband; that was weird._

Severus leaned down and kissed her. It lasted for several minutes and left them breathless. Hermione spoke, "I don't want to give this up Severus. It was too wonderful."

"Let me think on it, little one. I will try to see you later this evening, all right?" He dropped the powder into the flames.

"All right." With a final quick kiss on his cheek, Hermione stepped into the floo and was gone.

Duncan Pillsbody, a little ministry toadie, loved his job at the ministry's Office of Marriage and Death. He was a fussy little man with a scrubby little mustache and round glasses whose lenses were as thick as the bottom of old style Muggle soda pop bottles. He lived for rules and lived to ensure others abided by those rules. He loved the fact that the Ministry, in its ministerial way, found out everything about anything.

So it was on the same Saturday afternoon our newly married couple were grappling with what just happened, Duncan Pillsbody was walking by the service counter on the way to his office when he noticed a scroll of parchment on its surface. He unfurled it, read it, took his glasses off, wiped them, replaced the specs on his nose, and read it again. He scurried from his office to the Minister's office. The Minister was not in so he flooed to the Minister's home. The Minister flooed to the Head of the Board of Governors' office. They then flooed to Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's office.

And there the fate of Severus Snape and Hermione Snape née Granger was decided.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Not Your Usual Hogwarts Happy Ending**

Severus spent the afternoon doing what he always did when faced with a problem; brewing in his private lab. As he stirred a cauldron of Pepper up potion, he considered the change in his circumstances. Hermione _was _an ideal example of what he wanted in a partner; intelligent enough to carry on a meaningful conversation, brave enough to have fought in a war and stand by her convictions, beautiful and sexy as hell. He really did want to pursue a relationship with her with long term intentions, but their bonding was completely unexpected and not necessarily desired. He cleaned up his work area and went to his quarters to change into robes for supper, no closer to having any new answers. The only sure answer he did have right now was that he was married. Once he finished changing his clothes he headed to the Great Hall for supper, his mind still whirling with confusion.

Hermione had spent her afternoon answering awkward questions from Ginny about her whereabouts last night. When she finally escaped the girl's clutches, she went to the one place where she could think it all through, her bathtub. As she lay chin deep in the hot bubbly water, she tried to figure out what her life would be like as Mrs. Snape. She considered what she knew about Severus; he was intelligent and brave, had suffered more at the hands of a crazed lunatic they anyone would ever know, and was what she considered handsome. She would not have been averse to a long-term relationship with him, but marriage? Not on her radar for years! When no further answers came forth from the popping soap bubbles, she left the tub, dried off and dressed then headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

As Hermione and Severus entered the Great Hall and took their places at their respective tables, they looked up briefly and smiled small smiles at each other before turning to their colleagues and friends.

Looking at the rest of the head table Severus noticed Minerva had not arrived, but that was not unusual. A last minute situation often kept a Headmaster or mistress from arriving on time. He was about to begin on his soup when she came storming in and approached him. A terse conversation took place, and Snape stood from the table and left the Great Hall.

Minerva then made her way to the Gryffindor table and spoke to Hermione. After another terse conversation, Hermione stood from the table and left the Great Hall. Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked at her with questions on their faces, but did not say anything.

Snape and Hermione arrived at the Headmistress' office door at the same time. They looked at each other and reached for each other's hands squeezing them in a reassuring gesture. Minerva, having sensed their arrival opened the door to her office and bid them to come in. They were surprised to see the Headmistress was not alone. When Severus saw the two gentlemen seated to the left of Minerva's desk, his gut clenched; he had an idea of what was coming.

Minerva closed the door, swept around and took her place at her desk. "You know Minister Shacklebolt, but may I introduce the head of the Board of Governors, Maxim Busford?"

Mr. Busford was rather portly and prim looking with beady eyes that looked haughtily at the couple. Kingsley in his quiet manner looked at the couple with sympathy. Minerva looked at the couple, her eyes narrowed. "How could you?" she spat.

The couple looked at her perplexed. "How could we what?" asked Snape, knowing full well what.

"You know there are to be no student teacher relationships!" Minerva slammed her hand down on her desk, positively seething. "Not only have you defied that rule, you've married on top of it!"

The Governor interrupted Minerva's tirade. "Professor Snape, do you deny that you flouted the rule banning the fraternization of student and teachers with Miss Granger?"

"I—"

Kingsley chimed in handing Snape a parchment. "Do you deny that this is your name and Mrs. Snape's on this marriage certificate?" Snape glanced at the parchment and handed the parchment to Hermione. She read it and slumped into the seat nearby.

"We do not deny what happened." Snape replied, speaking for them both.

Minerva began her rant again. "A student, Severus! You knew the rules. How could you!"

"Do not blame Professor Snape for this," Hermione speaking over her one time mentor. "What happened was very mutual. He did not coerce me."

Mr. Busford spoke arrogantly, "We cannot allow something like to this happen or be allowed to bring down the reputation of the school. Punishment must be handed down, and the rules are clear; expulsion for the student," Hermione gaped at Mr. Busford when he looked her in direction. "The teacher involved must be relieved of his duties," he leered at Snape.

Snape was quiet. He knew the risks. He could handle being sacked, but was devastated that Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, could be expelled. "Minister, Governor," Severus began. "Miss Gran- Mrs. Snape is a war hero, is older by two years than her peers, surely an exception could be made?"

Hermione piped up with confidence sure that their war hero status would prevail. "Professor Snape is a war hero far moreso than I. He should be allowed to continue teaching."

Minerva looked at them both. She was, at the same time, angry at the couple yet almost relieved to grasp at this notion. "I am not sure. Minister? Governor? Surely an exception-"

Kingsley rather resignedly interrupted, "Not all parties are happy that Professor Snape was acquitted." His eyes flicked pointedly to Busford.

"Yes, and the reputation of the school must be upheld," Busford shook his head in agreement, apparently thinking Kingsley agreed with him. "We took severe losses when parents kept their children out of school during the year before the final battle. Even now, enrollment is not up to pre war levels. We have no choice. The minster and I have discussed this, and there was an emergency board meeting earlier this afternoon."

Busford cleared his throat, nearly gleeful, to begin his proclamation: "Professor Snape, you are relieved of your duties effective immediately. Mrs. Snape, you are henceforth expelled from Hogwarts and will not be allowed to take your NEWT examinations."

The silence in the room was thick. Hermione had quiet tears running down her face. The Minister and Governor bid Minerva good evening and left. After a moment, Minerva cleared her throat and spoke, "I think it would be best if you two left this evening. Pack what you need, I will have the house elves pack up the rest and deliver it to wherever you wish. _The Prophet_ will, I am sure, have this news by the morning. It would be better for all if you were not here."

"Have my things delivered to Spinner's End," Severus spoke curtly to the headmistress. "Hermione, I assume you will want yours there as well?"

She shook her head yes. "My parents are in Australia so it wouldn't be easy to explain why my things suddenly show up in the middle of the school year. I had been staying with Harry…" at this she choked on a sob that struggled to escape as she realized the full implications of what happened. Severus took her hand.

"Come, Hermione. The sooner we take care of things here, the sooner we can leave."

"Hermione, Severus," Minerva said, her voice cracking with emotion. "I am confused by what has happened. I wish things could be different. The Board of Governors has not made it easy for me this year. While I cannot condone what happened, I would not have wished this conclusion for either one of you. I shall miss you Severus….your snarky self billowing around the halls."

"Don't Minerva. Please don't. This is difficult enough, and I must get my wife somewhere to help her cope." Severus pulled Hermione closer and they left the room.

When the door shut, leaving Minerva to the quiet of her room, she flopped down into her chair, swiveling to face Albus' portrait. They were in the wrong however much Minerva might wish it otherwise. Had they not accidentally bound themselves together, no one would have been any the wiser that they were in a relationship. Yet, at the same time, two of her favorite pupils were facing difficult challenges, and her protective maternal instincts were heightened.

Severus and Hermione occupied special places in Minerva's life; Severus in his years as a student then colleague and fellow Order member. Hermione as a student and Order member too, but also as almost a daughter. Minerva had had high hopes Hermione would apprentice her and become the next Transfiguration professor. Now, neither would be able to make a go of it outside of Hogwarts. Once _The Prophet_ got a hold of this, their reputations would be ruined. Severus' was already shaky, and while Hermione had to put up with some vicious tabloid gossip during the Triwizard Tournament, nothing would compare to what was sure to come.

"Albus, what will become of them?" Minerva asked, looking at the portrait of her oldest friend.

"Severus will not allow himself to stray from his commitment to Hermione, although he has yet to realize this. He will protect her. They are an astonishingly brilliant match and may have eventually found each other." He gazed softly at the woman he called friend for so many years. "Don't worry about them Minerva. It will be hard, but they will prevail."

As the couple descended the stairs through the castle, Severus spoke briskly. "I will need at least two hours to pack and gather some of my equipment and potions ingredients I don't trust to the house elves."

"It shouldn't take me long to pack what I may need," said Hermione. "I've nothing else here that can't be packed tonight. Shall I meet you in your rooms when I am done?"

"Yes. You could help me finish if you don't mind." By this time they reached the entrance hall where they would split off to go to their respective rooms.

"Oh, Severus, what have we done?" Hermione said tremulously.

"Let's not discuss this now. We need to leave as soon as we can." He quickly leaned forward and kissed Hermione's forehead then turned to head to the dungeons.

Hermione slipped quietly into her rooms. She knew her fellow Gryffindors would have headed out to the Quidditch pitch to watch practice while the light was still good. With magic and little thought (for if she thought it would be disastrous), she quickly packed all of her belongings. Shrinking her trunk and other items, she placed them in her beaded bag and with one last look around, left the dorm. She stole quietly down the stairs to the common room, seeing only a few firsties gathered in a corner playing Gobstones. She looked around spying the squashy armchairs she, Ron, and Harry always occupied. Tears filled her eyes and she fled the room.

Severus moved around his quarters efficiently. He had several large trunks open and was sending items flying into them. He had already cleared his private lab of the more expensive and rare items, everything else he marked to be shipped to Spinner's End. He went into his bedroom and looked at his rumpled bed. The enormity of what happened hit him then, and he sank onto the mattress, elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

What would he do? He was a skilled potioneer; he imagined he could find something, and the money he had saved over the years would see them through for at least the next year. But Hermione…..without her NEWTS, she would not get into a wizarding university, nor could she be hired as anything more than a lackey at the Ministry. Without the benefit of even having completed a Muggle education, she would not find a job worthy of her intelligence. How could he do this to her?

A knock on the door of his private quarters interrupted his musings. He waved his hand toward the door, and it opened revealing a tearful Hermione. He stood and walked toward her, taking her in his arms. "I would not have brought this on you for anything, Hermione. You know that."

"I do Severus," she said softly laying her head on his chest. "What are we going to do?"

He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "We are going to leave here as soon as possible, and go to Spinner's End. Once we are there, we will eat and go to bed. Tomorrow is soon enough to deal with this."

"All right." She straightened up and wiped her eyes. His decisive attitude helped make her feel strong. "What can I help you with?"

"I've just my wardrobes and the bathroom to clear up. Would you do the bathroom while I finish here?"

"Of course," she said, heading to his bathroom. It was quite sparse so it did not take long to gather his toiletries and a few bath linens. Returning to the bedroom, she saw Severus closing the trunks. "Here you are."

"Good, place them here." She did as instructed and then he closed the last trunk. With a swish of his wand they were shrunk, and he began to place them in the pockets of his robes. Hermione took a few and placed them in her bag. They looked at each other.

"Is it worth it Severus? What we did, will it be worth it in the long run?"

Severus placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed it, using his thumb to wipe away a few tears. "It's early days yet Hermione. Things did not happen as I thought they would. Let's just get to Spinner's End and go from there, okay?" She shook her head in agreement. He offered his hand and led her to the fireplace. Reaching up for a pinch of floo powder he threw it in, and the flames grew. "You go ahead, just call Spinner's End." Hermione stepped into the flames and was gone in an instant.

Just before Severus stepped in, he looked around his rooms. Memories flicked across his field of vision. For nearly 30 years the castle had been his home; first as a student and then as a professor. Change would not be easy, especially such a sudden change, but he would adapt. If his screwed up life taught him one thing, it was that he was adaptable.

He stepped into the flames and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Where Are The Newlyweds?**

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**WAR HERO AND HEROINE CAUGHT!**_

_**SCHOOL TEACHER AND STUDENT: IN FLAGRANTE DELICTO?**_

_The Daily Prophet can exclusively report that Professor Severus Snape and Miss Hermione Granger, heroes of the Vold War, have been sacked and expelled, respectively, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Duncan Pillsbody, Head of the Office of Marriage and Death was in his office early Saturday afternoon when he noticed a new marriage license on the counter. The couple in question? Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, now Snape. It seems the pair had been having a clandestine relationship for an undetermined length of time. _

_Ministry Marriage Officiator Hiram Cranwell confirms that he performed no ceremony for the couple, and a spokesman from Gretna Green recalls no couples answering the description of the Snapes had a ceremony. One only wonders how the marriage came to be._

_Sara Quinn, Statistics Keeper in the Office of Marriage and Death, informs us that ritualistic marriages can occur when soul mates come together. Ancient magic comes into play as well, and if enough ancient magic is satisfied by the couple's compatibility, a bonding can occur when the couple consummates the relationship. It is not known if the bonding between the Snapes was a soul mate bond or an ancient magic bond. As soon as _The Prophet_ has details, we will let our readers know!_

_In the meantime, owls to the Headmistress at the school, to the couple themselves and to Spinner's End (last known residence of Severus Snape) have gone unanswered._

_One can only wonder how Golden Trio member Ron Weasley must feel. It has long been known his affections have been only the former Miss Granger. However,_ The Prophet_ has also reported in the past that Mrs. Snape's affections for famous wizards include Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum and Harry Potter, the boy-who-saved-the-world, so one only wonders if Severus Snape is just another in a line of men swept up in whatever spell the former Miss Granger seems to weave over men. We can only assume Harry Potter must be livid that his friend and former enemy have colluded in this manner._

_Rita Skeeter_

Forks dropped in echoing clatters around the Great Hall as sleepy eyed Sunday risers ate their breakfast and read the newspaper. Heads turned to look at what was left of the Golden Trio. Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat silent and stone faced as they read their own copy of _The Prophet_. Harry looked to the Head Table to see if Professor McGonagall was there. Not seeing her, he motioned for the others to follow him.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny made their way to the Headmistress' office. "Surely McGonagall can give us some information," said Harry.

"Has anyone even seen Hermione?" Ginny asked. "She wasn't at breakfast, and I don't remember seeing her after McGonagall talked to her at the table last night."

"Yeah, and the git wasn't at breakfast either," snarled Ron. By this time, the trio had reached the gargoyle guarding the Head's office. Without giving it a password, the statue stepped aside as though expecting the students, and the door opened. The three mounted the steps and went up.

When they reached the main door, it opened. "Come in!" A high female voice called. Harry lead the two Weasleys into the office.

"I've been expecting you. Have a seat," Minerva said in a distracted manner.

"Professor, it can't be true." "Skeeter is off her rocker. Where is Hermione?" "And the git?" Harry Ron, and Ginny all spoke at the same time.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. and Miss Weasley, please sit." Minerva waved toward the chairs. Looking a bit panic stricken, the trio sat. "Mrs. Snape and her husband are no longer in the castle."

"MRS. SNAPE?" Ron yelled.

Minerva glared at Ron. "Mr. Weasley, I ask you not to interrupt until I am finished. As I said, Mrs. Snape and her husband are no longer in the castle. It seems that two evenings ago they, ah…..made some declarations of their feelings about each other before they consummated the relationship and in doing so, bonded themselves."

"How? Why?" Harry asked.

"I'm a bit befuddled on the details myself, Mr. Potter. Yesterday afternoon I received a rather unexpected visit from the Minister of Magic and the Head of the Board of Governors for the school. It seems the marriage license of Professor Snape and Hermione appeared at the office of Marriage and Death and was found by one of the department employees. Relationships between students and professors are forbidden, and punishment is for expulsion of the student and sacking of the teacher," she finished sadly and looked down at her desk.

"My hands were tied! The governors want to protect the reputation of the school. I tried to argue their status as war heroes, but the gentleman would hear none of it. The governors, with the minister's grudging approval, have fired Professor Snape and expelled Hermione. She will not be allowed to take her NEWTS either."

Ginny burst into tears. Harry got up from his seat and went to look out the window. Ron just sat, his face becoming as red as his hair.

"I asked the two of them to leave last night to avoid publicity. Already this morning I have received hundreds of howlers addressed to myself and to the couple. I've destroyed them all."

"Where did they go?" asked Ginny.

"Spinner's End. It is heavily warded," she added warningly.

Ron exploded. "The bastard must have imperioused her. There's no way she could love him. He murdered Dumbledore! How could she like the greasy git?"

"Mr. Weasley! That will be enough!"

Harry spoke quietly from his place at the window. "I think she does, Ron. "

"What?" Ron looked as though his eyeballs would pop out of his head as he stared at Harry.

"I've known for a while. And Gin, she swore me not to tell anyone. She's been attracted with him since her sixth year," he ruefully chuckled. "She even has a tattoo of a snake with his name on it. I went with her when she got it; I got my phoenix tattoo at the same time."

"How could she? I love her. She is supposed to be with me!" Ron was very near tears.

"I know you do mate, but she told me she only loves you like a brother. She never wanted to hurt your feelings. I know she greatly admired Snape, but I never imagined that they would go this far." Harry was not sure what to think. "What were they thinking?"

McGonagall interrupted Harry. "Please, I have had a rough morning. I still need to decide what information to give the rest of the school. Owls are coming in left and right that I need to deal with. I also need to get the house elves down to the dungeons to pack the rest of Severus' things and deliver them to his home and find a new potion's professor. I am sorry for Hermione. She had such a career ahead of her in whatever she chose to do. Without her NEWTs, she will not be able to go to university or get a job at the ministry. I don't think, given the scandal, that either one of them will be able to find employment easily. Now please, go." Minerva wilted under the weight of her responsibility and her own need to console the grieving trio.

Ron stormed from the room leaving Harry and Ginny following slowly behind. They did not talk; there was not much to say. Perhaps after they had a chance to think it over they could discuss what to do.

When they reached the common room, the air was abuzz with talk. "Harry!" Seamus shouted. "What a load of rubbish in _The Prophet_ this morning, eh? Where's Hermione? She'll get Skeeter but good this time." The room had fallen quiet when Seamus had shouted.

"It's true," Harry replied quietly. "We've just come back from the Head's office. Hermione and Snape are married. Hermione's been expelled and Snape's been sacked. They aren't even in the school anymore."

The room gasped as one and then fell silent. The silence was broken by the sound of someone stomping down the stairs from the boys' dormitories. Ron burst out of the stairwell with a broom in his hand. All heads turned toward him expectantly.

"Whore got what she deserved," he said. "Now, who wants to play some Quidditch? I'll be out on the pitch if anyone wants to join me."

In the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy relieved his eagle owl of its letter. Opening the parchment he read,

_Dear Draco,_

_What the hell has your godfather done! Married the Mudblood? The Prophet is full of shit about ancient magicks being satisfied and Severus being sacked. I could care less about Granger, but you must find out what has happened to Severus. Surely this is a joke of monumental proportion, and when I find out who perpetrated it, I will hex them into oblivion. _

_Contact me as soon as you have any information. _

_Father_

Draco snorted as he dropped the letter onto the sofa beside him. His own views had changed since the war, and he didn't quite hold the same stance on the pureblood status as his father did. He really didn't mind Granger anymore. He loved his godfather, but never in a million years would imagine him to do something as impulsive as this and especially not with a Muggleborn. Although Uncle Severus did seem to have a thing for Gryffindor Muggleborns now that Draco thought about it. Stowing the letter in the pockets of his robes, he got up and left the common room, heading for Severus' private quarters.

When he arrived, he noticed the door to Severus' quarters was open. He could hear shuffling and scraping noises inside. Draco went in to see boxes and trunks around what used to be a comfortably appointed sitting room. "Uncle Severus?" he called out.

"Cans I help you, Master?" A small house elf asked.

"Where is Professor Snape?"

"The potions cooker is not here. He is gone."

"Do you know where Hermione Granger is?"

"The potions cooker's mistress is gone too. We's cleaned her rooms this morning."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No sir. The Headmistress tells us to cleans the rooms and tell her when we is done."

Draco turned on his heel and left. He made his way to the Head's office. As Head Boy he knew the password. As soon as the gargoyle stepped aside, he bounded up the stairs and knocked at the door.

"Enter," said Minerva looking up. "Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

"What is going on in the dungeons? The house elves tell me they are to clean out Uncle's rooms and that they've cleaned Hermione's rooms as well." Minerva just looked at him. "So it's true then? They are married and have been sacked and expelled?"

"I wish I could tell you differently Draco, but it's true. I am sure you have means of contacting Severus?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am for both of them. However, the governors would hear no arguments to justify what they have done. They face a difficult road ahead of them; one that I don't think your father can buy their way out of."

Draco nodded his head and left. Once back in his room, he grabbed a quill and scribbled a note to his father.

_Father,_

_It's true. McGonagall couldn't give me any more details than what you read in the Prophet, but Uncle and Granger are married. They left the school last night after the Headmistress had a meeting with the Board and the Minister of Magic. _

_You know how to get a hold of Severus. I am sure he went to Spinner's End._

_Draco._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: And So It Begins**

Sun filtered in through the dirty bedroom window. The couple in the bed slept the sleep of the mentally exhausted; the man on his back with an arm thrown above his head, the woman with her head on his chest and a leg flung over the lower half of the man's body.

_The previous evening _

They had arrived at Spinner's End and said very little. Hermione sat on the dusty sheet-covered sofa with her head in her hands quietly crying. Severus took their trunks to his-no, their-bedroom and unpacked only what he'd need for the night and first thing in the morning. There would be time enough tomorrow to unpack and sort things out. He changed into muggle clothes and went back downstairs to the sitting room.

"There's a corner market a few streets over, I thought I would go pick up a few things. I put your trunk in my bedroom at the top of the stairs. However, if you wish to stay in the spare bedroom, you may move your trunk in there."

"Um, no, I'll stay with you, if that's okay. I won't be able to sleep tonight, and I don't think I want to be alone, either."

"Very good then. I shall return in a bit." He shut the door quietly behind him, hearing Hermione cry again.

When Hermione heard the door click shut, she flopped back on the sofa and cried unrestrainedly. How could her life have become such a mess? Well, that wasn't right either. She had no regrets of her night with Severus, but could one night of passion lead to a lifelong marriage? One that would not be full of hate and bitterness? Granted, they were both intelligent and admired that trait in each other. They had many things in common, as she found when they talked last night. Would Severus be willing to make this marriage work? Would she be willing? These thoughts banged around her brain as she made her way up the stairs to Severus' bedroom.

The room held the barest necessities: a large four-poster bed in the center of the room, two bedside tables flanking the bed. The linens on the bed were adequate, but Hermione knew she would want a new duvet; the blankets covering the bed didn't look like they would be all that warm. There was a double wardrobe and a bureau. The walls were white and there were two single paned windows facing east and west with drab, flimsy curtains covering them.

Opening her trunk, she got out some cotton lounging pants and a shirt. Grabbing some clean under things and something to wear tomorrow, as well as her toiletry bag, she closed the trunk and pushed it to rest at the foot of the bed. She'd ask Severus where to put her other things in the morning.

She went into the bathroom, which was as nondescript as the bedroom. Sink, toilet, and to her delight, a deep claw foot cast iron tub with a DIY shower attachment. She quickly set her things down, changed her clothes, and washed her face. She went back down stairs and stood in the sitting room, looking around at her new home. Bookshelves lined most of the wall space, and the door to the stairwell, as well as over the door, had been crafted to hold shelves. Dust hung thickly everywhere. With a wave of her wand, she began with a few cleaning charms to get rid of the dust. As she was taking the sheet off the old sofa, she heard the door open and looked up to see Severus coming in.

"Can I help you with the shopping?" She asked.

"No thank you, they're not heavy. Why don't you come out to the kitchen with me? I got some meat, cheese, and bread. We can make some sandwiches and talk."

"All right," She finished folding the sheet and dropped it back on the sofa cushions, a small poof of dust issuing from it as it landed with a thud.

As she helped put away the items he had purchased, she made a mental note of ham, turkey, Swiss cheese, homemade bread, grainy mustard, milk, and custard tarts.

"Custard tarts, Severus?" She held the package up and looked amusedly at him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I thought you might be in need of some comfort food."

Hermione's eyebrow rose to her hairline, her eyes sparkling. "If I remember correctly, I seem to remember seeing _your_ plate holding two or three each time they were served at Hogwarts." When she realized what she said, the reminder of the life she was no longer part of, her face fell, the arm holding the box dropping to the counter.

"Hermione, don't," Severus put his hand over hers. "It will not help either of us to dwell in the past." He squeezed her hand and she shook her head.

"Of course, Severus," She straightened her shoulders and looked at the cupboards. "Where can I find plates and glasses? What's in the other smaller bag?" She asked, her voice a little too bright.

"There was a liquor shop next door to the grocery. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't. I could use a bit of liquid courage myself this evening. "

Hermione set the table and Severus put out the items for their sandwiches. He then got two smaller glasses to set next to the larger ones Hermione had placed on the table. He filled each small glass with a measure of whiskey. "Not wizard whiskey, but not too bad for Muggles," he said as Hermione filled the larger glasses with water.

They sat and looked at each other. Severus took up his whiskey and indicated to Hermione that she should do the same. With a mock bow of his head, he said "To your health, Mrs. Snape."

She returned the bow and said "And yours, Mr. Snape." They clinked their glasses and threw back the measures.

Severus put his glass down and picked up the bread knife. "Thick or thin?" he asked.

They talked a little over dinner about what the reaction of their friends would be and what they might expect once the news hit _The Prophet_. Once they cleaned up the detritus of the meal and magically did the dishes, they decided an early night was in order.

Each nervously prepared for bed, which was ironic since they had already seen each other nude. Hermione was already more or less dressed and just needed to brush her teeth. Severus declared he wanted a shower and went into the bathroom while Hermione settled under the covers.

"I didn't know if you preferred a side," she said when he came back into the room dressed in black boxers and a black t-shirt. "I always tended to sleep to the left side in the dorms."

"I actually prefer the right since it's closer to the door. Able to protect my lady's honor should we be attacked and all that." Hermione giggled and smiled. Severus's lips curved into a small smile, and his eyes crinkled in the corner at her reaction.

"I like it when you smile," Hermione said. "You are handsome already, but smiling makes you even more so."

Severus' cheeks reddened slightly. "Be quiet woman and shove over, I believe you are encroaching onto my side." Hermione wiggled over so that she was more firmly on the left side.

Once Severus slid into bed, he extinguished the lights with a wave of his hands. The waxing Gibbous moon shone through the window giving the couple a bit of light to see by. They both lay on their backs not touching. Severus chuckled at this, remembering last night when they had more or less occupied the same spot on his bed at the same time. He rolled onto his left side to look at Hermione, and he could see tears glistening in her eyes. "Are you all right?"

Hermione rolled over as well and looked at him. "No, I am not."

"Come closer," he said, reaching his arm out to gather her to his chest. "I am not all right either Hermione. I still can't quite put my head around what has happened. I suddenly find myself married and jobless."

"Do you regret last night?"

"Truthfully? No, I don't. What I regret is that I've made your life far more difficult that it should be. You should be Head Girl, studying more than necessary for your NEWTs and foisting off the attempts of Mr. Weasley to get into your knickers. You should not be married to a man twenty years your senior with a past more horrific than it should be."

"I don't regret last night either, but like you, I regret that you have lost your job; although, you probably aren't upset to be out of range of Trelawney. Severus snorted at her remark as she continued, "As to your age and past, they are things we can't change, but we can learn to deal with."

Severus kissed the top of her head and then put a finger under her chin to pull her face up. He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was soft and full of compassion, but not lust fueled like last night. After a few moments, he broke it and said, "Go to sleep Hermione. I am sure we'll have plenty to deal with in the morning."

Severus stirred when the sun shone through the eastern window. He tried to shut his eyes tighter to block out the light but to no avail. Thinking he was still in his rooms at Hogwarts, he was confused. _There is no sun in my rooms_, he thought. He opened his eyes and yesterday came back with a vengeance. He was in his bedroom at Spinner's End and snuggled up next to him, thoroughly encroaching onto his side of the bed was, he swallowed, his wife. He didn't have much time to think about the situation because the other reason he had woken up came into focus.

On the ledges of both windows sat owls of various sizes, each pecking at the glass in an effort to deliver multi-colored parchments attached to their legs. Severus moaned when he realized the predominant color was red.

"Hermione," he poked the woman beside him. "Hermione," he said a little louder. "Wake up."

Hermione moaned at the intrusion into her cozy halo of sleep. "What is it?" She whimpered.

"Hermione, wake up now!" Severus said in full professor mode. "The owls are bringing us reality."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Owls, Howlers, and Press, oh my!**

"What do you mean?" Hermione rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up.

"Look at the windows!" growled Severus. He got up and opened the west window. Owls fell over themselves in an effort to deliver their letters first, and a few fell onto the floor as a result. Severus bent over and, none to nicely, ripped the letters off their legs. The owls flew out of the windows as soon as they were relieved of their burdens. Hermione was on the other side of the room doing the same and occasionally letting loose with an explicative as some of the owls, angry at being left outside so long, bit her.

Severus peered outside the window. "I don't see any reporters; that's good, but there are more owls."

"Can we ignore them?" As she spoke, the first howler went off.

HERMIOINE GRANGER!

HOW COULD YOU LEAVE MY RONALD FOR THAT….THAT MAN! WITHOUT SO MUCH AS AN EXPLANATION EITHER! HOW COULD YOU MARRY A MAN OLD ENOUGH-

"Ah, the dulcet tones of Molly Weasley," Severus muttered.

-TO BE YOUR FATHER? YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME AT THE BURROW OR ANY OTHER WEASLEY ESTABLISHMENT. YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE! YOU SCA-

At that, Severus set fire to the howler. He looked at Hermione who was really too stunned to say anything or react, nor did she have time to react as the next howler went off

SEVERUS, YOU IDIOT. Lucius Malfoy's indignation was quite evident. A MUDBLOOD SEVERUS, A _MUDBLOOD_?!

The man in question quickly incinerated that howler as well. "I imagine the rest of these are of a like ilk." Ginny Weasley's howler went next followed by Ron's, Harry's and surprisingly, Neville's. All began the same; full of anger and indignation. They were summarily burned, and before the rest could go off Severus quickly gathered them and burned them.

Hermione bent to retrieve all the other letters. "These, too," she said as she leafed through them. "Here's a letter from _The Prophet_, that can't be good; one from Luna, several from names I don't know, and a few I recognize from your Death Eater days."

"Destroy them all Hermione." Severus directed. She set them in a pile on the floor and incinerated the lot.

They stood looking at each other. "Well, good morning, wife." Severus smirked.

"Good morning, husband." Hermione smiled shyly. They looked away, and Severus turned to go to the bathroom. Hermione hoped he would hurry; she really had to go. He did, and she hurried in after him.

"I'll go downstairs and make some tea. Are you hungry?" Severus called through the bathroom door as he climbed into a pair of lounging pants.

"No, not really. I'll be down in a minute."

Severus pulled his dressing gown around him and padded downstairs. He saw some owls at the window and sent a spell to zap them, and they flew off, letters undelivered. He did however, allow the bird delivering _The Prophet_ to make the drop. "Might as well know the lay of the land," he grumbled. He grabbed up the paper and walked to the kitchen. He filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove, nudged his wand at the burner to light it and then went to the cupboard to get out the mugs. He placed the mugs, some milk and sugar on a tray, and when the water boiled, filled the teapot with leaves and poured the water over them. Throwing a towel over the pot to keep it warm (no effeminate tea cozy for him), he carried the tray into the sitting room, set it on the sofa table and sat in his chair. He flipped open the paper. The headlines were not pretty. He had just finished reading the first article when he heard Hermione come down the stairs.

"In here, Hermione."

Thanking him as he handed her a mug, she sat down and asked, "Is that the paper?"

"Yes, but I am not sure you want to read it. They shred us both to pieces."

"Well, that shouldn't surprise us." She sipped her tea thoughtfully. "Well, day one of married life-actually day two. What shall we do today?"

Severus swallowed the tea he just sipped and put down his mug. "Well, one thought did occur to me this morning that I need to ask you about. Should I brew you a contraceptive potion?"

Hermione choked a bit on her tea. Once she had recovered from coughing she squeaked, "Oh, my God. We forgot…can you brew me a morning after potion?"

"It's too late for that, I think."

"Hang on, what today's date?"

"The 12th."

"We're all right, I just finished my cycle on the 7th. I've used charms in the past, but which is better?"

"A potion would be more effective."

"Severus, why do you bring this up now?"

"Hermione don't kid yourself into thinking this is going to be all sunshine and daisies. People are not reacting well as evidenced by our wake-up call this morning. Had you become pregnant and were still a student, you would have been vilified as well as expelled. How many single mothers do you know of in the wizarding world? A child right now would, given our circumstances, not be a good idea."

"I agree. I just wanted to get your take on the situation. Frankly, I do not wish to have a child anytime in the next few years."

"Then we are in agreement then. I will brew you a potion; however, it works best if you start it after your next cycle. We can use charms until then if we…" he trailed off.

"If we what, Severus?" She looked at him with concern. _What was going on his mind?_

"I can't even believe I am having this conversation." Severus huffed as he ran a hand across his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Hermione," he said starting to get agitated. "The other night was fabulous, but did you expect it to happen again?"

Hermione started to get angry. "Yes Severus, I expected the other night to happen again. You told me I would be yours, and I believe I said you would be mine. The inference was that there would be a relationship between us and that included having sex, particularly since now we are married!"

"Okay, okay. Yes, the expectation was that we would have sex again, and we would have a relationship, but I expected we'd take our time getting to know each other to see if we were even compatible for the long run! I never dreamed we'd be married by some ancient bloody magic!" His next statement was under his breath but Hermione still heard it. "I should never have given into temptation."

"So you're saying it's my fault?"

"What?" He stared at her incredulously.

"I heard you; you said you should never have given into temptation!"

He looked at her. "You were my student! I should have never let it get that far!"

"You were my professor! I should have never wanted to let it get that far!" She stomped out of the room and went upstairs.

Sighing heavily, Severus picked up the tea things and took them back to the kitchen. Rather than placing them in the sink as he planned, a howl of rage poured forth from him, and he hurled the entire tray to the floor. Tea, sugar, and milk splattered everywhere. Upstairs, he could hear Hermione slamming the bathroom door shut and then her own howl of rage followed by the sound of glass breaking. He figured the mirror just felt her pain. Looking at the floor, he snorted, said '_Reparo'_ and the tea things returned to their original shapes. He bent to pick them up and placed them in the sink.

He left the kitchen and went upstairs to their bedroom. He heard Hermione in the shower and sat at the edge of the bed waiting for her to come out. When she did, she was clad only in a towel. They looked at each other. Severus could not deny the witch was gorgeous nor could he deny that her intelligence and sense of humor were a draw for him as well. It was the whole damned reason he was infatuated with her to begin with.

He noticed her hand wrapped in a face flannel. "Did you cut yourself?"

Hermione looked at her hand and smiled apologetically. "Mirrors do tend not like fists in them."

"Come here." Standing, he took her hand in his and couldn't help but laugh when he felt that same electric tingle he felt when he held the same hand just two days ago, again bleeding at the time. "I'd give you hell for dripping blood in my floor, but that's what got us here in the first place," he smiled ruefully.

Hermione looked into his eyes. "I am so sorry this has happened, Severus," she spoke softly. "I never dreamed that being with you would have been so incredible. The memory of the feel of your body against mine won't leave me. I crave it."

Severus snorted at this and after healing her hand, kissed the palm. "That you can crave this body proves you are a remarkable woman. You were more than I expected that night as well. Even if this had not happened, I would have sought you out for more. I meant what I said, I won't let you go."

"I meant what I said as well; you are mine," she leaned forward and kissed him. Far from the other night where their kisses became desperate and hurried this kiss was soft and slow. They savored the texture of their lips before Severus' tongue began to flick her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Tongues slid and curled around each other. Severus pulled her closer and her arms went around his neck. Hermione broke the kiss and simply held Severus to her. He welcomed the feel of her body as it curved to fit him. Her head tucked easily under his chin. After a few minutes of just holding each other, he untangled himself.

"We must head out to do some shopping. We will need a bit more than just lunch meat to eat, and if I am to brew your potion, I need to go to Diagon Alley. We'll need to go to Gringotts as well to join our accounts, if you're agreeable to that?"

"That will be fine with me." Hermione divested herself of the towel and began to slip her knickers on.

"Green? Just for me?" Severus asked. "And are they all little wispy things as well?"

"All of them are green yes. Do you not like this style?"

"Oh, I do, I just wondered if you bought them like that with me in mind, or if that's what you always wore."

"I used to wear good old cotton white knickers until I began to imagine a certain Slytherin seeing me in my knickers and decided it would be better if they were sexy instead."

"Well, I commend your forethought," he said reaching forward to snap the elastic of her knickers and then slipped into the bathroom to shave and get ready.

The newlyweds were finally ready to floo to Diagon Alley. They agreed to do their Wizard errands first and then head to Muggle shops afterward. Hermione wanted to learn the neighborhood she would be living in, and they agreed to take a walk and shop when they returned from Diagon Alley. They stepped into the fireplace and were soon stepping out into the Leaky Caldron. All conversation ceased when the couple appeared. Severus glared at them all and protectively led Hermione quickly to the back alley that lead to the shopping center. As they stepped through to Diagon Alley Hermione spoke quietly to Severus. "They all know, don't they?"

"I imagine all of Wizarding Britain knows Hermione. It won't have taken long for _The Prophet_ to circulate and the students to write their parents. This will most likely be a very difficult shopping trip. I am used to such reactions; you are not. Are you sure you wouldn't like to go back home?"

"I am not ashamed of you, Severus. I will stay by your side."

"All right. Let's go to Gringotts first; the Goblins do not care about gossip, they only care about money." The couple hurried off. The joining of their accounts did not take long. They reviewed just what their assets were at the moment since that would be all the money they would have until they found jobs. Severus had been smart enough to make several Muggle investments over the years so they would be comfortable, provided they did not buy anything extravagantly expensive for at least the next year.

Trouble began the moment they left the bank. Several reporters were standing outside waiting from them. It seemed that one of the gawking patrons in the Leaky Caldron wasted no time in alerting the press.

"Snape, we understand you've imperioused the girl, is this true?" One shouted.

"Mrs. Snape, what of Ron Weasley's broken heart?"

"Are you a Death Eater's whore? How long have you been having an affair with the student, Professor?"

The swarm of press hounded them as they attempted to make their way to the apothecary. Once inside they slammed the door shut.

"Good gods Severus, you deal with this every time you come here?"

"Most of the time, yes. You just have to ignore it." Severus quickly made his way through the shop picking up the ingredients he needed for Hermione's potion as well as for some healing potions he liked to always have on hand.

"The names they called us…it was evil." Hermione shivered at the remembrance of the taunts shouted at them.

"I've been called them so many times I don't really hear them anymore." He looked at Hermione sadly. "I am sorry, Know-it-all, that you have to go through this."

Hermione was tongue tied at his use of an endearment even if it was the name he always called her in not so nice tones in the past. "It can't be helped," she said. "We'll just have to finish up here as soon as possible and get back home."

"Yes. So let's move onward. Can you find me some feverfew?" Hermione moved along the shelves until she found it.

Once they had everything, they approached to the counter to pay. They could still see the reporters lurking outside.

The owner of the shop came up. He and Severus were friends of sorts given the amount of galleons and time he spent in the shop. The cheerful man never hesitated to strike up a conversation with Severus and trade a joke or two. However, there was a stiffness in the man Severus had never encountered before. He silently rang up the items on the counter.

"Claymore, what's the meaning of this?" Severus asked.

"In light of the change in your circumstances, Sir, I would prefer you didn't come into this establishment anymore. I will accept owl orders from you only."

_Sir_? Severus was astounded. Even in the depths of his Death Eater days and afterward, even though false rumors flew regarding Severus status during his spy days, he was always welcomed in the shop. "Claymore, you've known me for years. What has changed?"

The shopkeeper looked pointedly at Hermione and said nothing.

"I see." He snatched up his purchases, took Hermione by the hand and left the shop, furious. He hexed the reporters out of his way and pulling Hermione along, quickly made their way up the streets of Diagon Alley. A trip to Flourish and Blotts, the couple's favorite shop, was no better. The press hounded their steps the entire way, and when they went to make their purchases, they were asked again to owl their orders from now on.

Hermione was stunned. The little shopkeeper knew her and Severus well. "But Mr. Blotts, why? Why would you and the owner of the apothecary where Severus has purchased his ingredients for years tell us not to come in anymore?

Feeling sorry for the witch, Mr. Blotts explained. "Certain parties have stated that they will withdraw substantial patronage to any shop that caters to you two."

Severus spoke tersely. "I see. Come Mrs. Snape (and there was a very heavy emphasis on the Mrs. Snape), let's take our needs elsewhere."

"You will have trouble wherever you go in Diagon Alley!" The shopkeeper hollered after them.

Their trip through the Leaky Caldron was tense. Several of the patrons called out lewd comments as they walked through crowd to get to the fireplace. In a flash, they were back at Spinner's End.

Hermione, knowing Severus was furious, made her way quietly to the kitchen. She knew he needed a few minutes to calm down. She put on the kettle and prepared the tea. Severus came up behind her and put his arms around waist, pulling her to him. "I am sorry you had to go through that."

"Will it be like that every time?"

"Only until the furor dies down. Remember Hermione, I not only killed Albus Dumbledore, I've now defiled one of the Golden Trio. Your association with me brands you as no better than what you have been called. I am sure the head of the school board has been exercising his influence in his regard toward me. I am sure he blames me for the death of some of his family members during the war. For now, we can do one of two things. We can cower under the pressure, or we can move onward with life. It's a choice I have had to make every day for twenty years. At least now, I have someone to help me make the choice. Which do you choose, Hermione?"

Hermione took just a moment to kiss his cheek. "You, Severus. I choose you and our life moving forward."

He kissed her head. "Come on; let's have the tea and then we'll go for our walk."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Heartache of Heartbreak**

Spinner's End was actually not the name of the house Severus lived in. It was the collective name for the area of houses tied to the defunct spinning mill on the other side of the canal. Severus' father Tobias brought his bride to the two up two down shortly after their marriage when he found work in the mill.

The newly married Tobias and Eileen lived as their neighbors did, paycheck to paycheck and with a little help from the welfare agency. Occasionally they went to the nearby pub for drinks and some fun but that all ended when Tobias found out his wife was a witch. He was not happy in the least when Eileen finally told him, and Tobias' first reaction was to slap her; the first slap of many more to come. He left the house in a rage and went to the local pub to drown his anger. After that, love seemed to dry up for the couple.

Two years after Tobias found out Eileen was a witch, Severus was born and Tobias was transported with joy. The new father was delighted to show his son off to any and all that would be willing to stop a moment. Eileen reveled in the respite from the hate and violence of Tobias and hoped that this tiny child would be the savior of her marriage. And he was….until toddler Severus displayed his magical ability at the tender age of two.

One evening while perched in his mother's lap during tea, Severus magicked a toy to himself and the loving atmosphere was broken irrevocably. Tobias beat the boy any time he displayed magic in the hopes he could 'beat it out of him'. His wife fared no better. Anytime she went to Severus' defense, she too, was beaten. Both Severus and Eileen learned to smother their magical tendencies when Tobias was around but when he was out of the house, Eileen worked feverishly to teach Severus what she could about magic until Tobias came home.

When Severus was eight, the mill closed leaving the entire population of Spinner's End jobless and poverty stricken. Manufacturers were reluctant to locate new plants in the north of England with London quickly becoming the economic place to be in the late 1960's. With so many employees having very little education or ability to relocate, jobs were scarce to find. Unable to leave to find any work, Tobias' drinking escalated, as did the violence at home. Severus' once sleek nose was broken several times before he left for Hogwarts. He was terribly picked on at primary school because of his long hair, ill-fitting clothes and visible bruises.

Severus did have one friend whom he loved deeply, although the preadolescent boy had no clue how to express this. Her name was Lily Evans and it was this bright, green-eyed red head that would ultimately lead Severus to make one of the worst decisions of his life.

Severus left Spinner's End for Hogwarts in 1971. He was delighted to go the same school his mum did; to learn all about magic and become a powerful wizard. He dreamed that once he was a qualified wizard, he would whisk his mum away from his old man and give her the life she deserved. However, to his great disappointment, Hogwarts was no better than his Muggle school had been. Yes, he immersed himself in learning, earning excellent marks, but his second hand clothing, sketchy personal habits, and a bit of a cocky attitude (a self defense mechanism; if you act like it doesn't hurt, it won't) made Severus the target of four young boys in a rival house.

In 1977, Severus returned for the summer hols to find both his parents dead. He was still reeling from an embarrassing incident at school in early spring that cost him the woman he loved. In a broken spirit of mind, he returned for his final year at Hogwarts having joined the Death Eaters and began a life filled with dubious decisions.

All this information Severus relayed to Hermione as they walked to the center of the little town. They passed the small grocery where Severus shopped the night before. When they passed a playground, Severus stopped, dropping Hermione's hand.

"What is it, Severus?" Hermione asked, stopping alongside her husband.

"This is the place I met Lily Evans."

"Oh," Hermione quietly responded.

Severus pointed a general direction across the park. "Her house was over on the other side, but they've all been torn down now. I am surprised my house still stands."

"You still love her, don't you?" Hermione looked up at Severus whose gaze was far away in a memory.

His eyes regaining focus, he turned to look at Hermione. "Yes, but not like I used to. After the war, I realized it was time to let her go. Her memory allowed me to do what I needed to help Potter defeat the Dark Lord. Once I finished my part in the war, her memory did not call to me as it used to…even in the brief moment of death I experienced. This surprised me because I had told Dumbledore I would always love her."

The couple stood looking at the decrepit park. An old swing set held only one functional swing, and its chain was rusty. A roundabout tilted to one side, no longer usable. Graffiti was everywhere. Severus often wondered what life with Lily might have been like. They could have married and divorced for all he knew. Now that he was years removed from the woman he knew, he could look at her more objectively. He took a deep breath in and spoke again. "As time has passed, I realize I can be happy with others in my life. You are a gift I shall not squander. We started unconventionally, but I look forward to sharing my life with you."

Hermione smiled at his words. She had been thinking in the few moments of silence that this man, her snarky dungeon bat git of a husband, was multi-dimensional. On one hand he was very cruel to her and Ron and Harry and then on the other, capable of loving, letting go, and welcoming another into his life. She quietly asked, "Do you think you could ever love me?"

Severus stared a long minute at her. "I don't know. Do you want me to?"

"I would hope that in time, we could develop a relationship that is loving, yes."

"Do you love me?" Severus asked.

"I would like to think that I could. I am committed to you. Can that work for right now?"

Severus leaned forward, kissed her forehead and then whispered against it, "Yes, Know-it-all, for now that will be enough." They linked hands and walked on. Severus showed her several other spots he knew well as a child. When they passed a second hand shop, Hermione pulled him in to it laughing as she did so. "C'mon! I love places like this!"

They spent time wandering around looking at things. They each picked up one or two books they liked, laughing at each other as they did so. "Well, it's no Flourish and Blotts, but we still found some books!" Hermione giggled.

Along the back wall of the shop was a counter filled with old jewelry. Severus stood looking at it and then called for Hermione to come over. "What is it Severus?"

"I was wondering; since we _are_ married, should we not have rings?"

Hermione goggled at him. "Are you serious?"

"Did we not agree we were committed to each other?"

"Yes, but I didn't expect we'd do the whole ring thing."

"I expect others to keep away from my wife so yes, I want rings." They looked at several of the bands when Severus spied a pair that had what to any Muggle looked like pretty markings carved into them, but what any wizard would recognize as runes. "Hermione, what do you think of those?" He gestured to the rings in the display case.

The shopkeeper took them out of the case, and Severus picked them up. He knew that these rings once belonged to wizards because he could feel the magic emanating from them. Hermione picked up the woman's ring. She looked at Severus and raised an eyebrow. Severus shook his head in answer to her unspoken question. "We'll take these," he said. _Sotto voce_ he said to Hermione, "I suspect they will automatically size to fit us when we put them on."

"'Ere you go, love," said the dowdy shopkeeper.

Severus paid for the rings and books and the couple left the shop. "Let's go get something to for dinner at the grocer and head home."

Hermione yawned. "That sounds like a plan. It's been a long day, and I am ready for a nap."

"I quite agree."

They arrived home and put away the groceries. Severus put the rings on the mantle for the moment and dropped the books onto the sofa table. He heard a pecking at the window and went to let in the owl. Relieving the bird of the letter and giving it an owl treat, he looked at the address on it.

"Hermione, there is a letter for you."

Hermione came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel. "Who from, can you tell?" She asked as she reached for the letter.

"Looks like it's from Potter. I'd recognize seven years' of his horrible penmanship anywhere."

Hermione took the letter and sat down. She opened it and checked quickly at the bottom for the signature. "Yes, it's from Harry, although I don't know what else he needs to say to me after his howler." She began to read the letter:

_Dear Hermione_

_I cannot believe what has happened. I knew you liked the dungeon bat, but I didn't think you'd marry him. What were you thinking? Do you even know what you have done? To me? To Ron? To McGonagall?_

_Ron is absolutely spare. He wastes no time in calling you all sorts of names every time you are mentioned. McGonagall is frantic trying to find a replacement for Snape; Slughorn refuses to come out of retirement. The other teachers are just as stunned._

_I am confused and unsure how I should feel. I knew you liked him Hermione, but I can't rationalize in my mind what you have done. McGonagall says you two consummated (why, Hermione; why not Ron? If you wanted sex, Ron would have let you) your relationship and invoked some sort of ancient magic. Is this true? Are you soul mates? I don't even think I want to know the answers._

_People pester me all day wanting to know what I knew. Rita Skeeter even showed up at the school for an exclusive interview. _

_You and Snape's reputations have been trashed beyond belief. Rumor has it you two are not allowed in any shop in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade for fear of ruining the shops' reputations. It has even been hinted that to be associated in any way with your names will also hurt that person's reputation. _

_You know I want to get into auror training, Hermione, so where does that leave me? I want to marry Ginny, have a family and a good career. I'm afraid that you know the choice I need to make to make my dreams happen._

_Harry _

Hermione dropped the letter and ran out of the room. She took the stairs two at a time racing for the bathroom. Severus heard her vomiting into the toilet. Picking up the letter wondering what could have make her react this way, he read the letter and understood.

This was what he was afraid would happen. He knew he could survive, but to take a beautiful young woman down with him? He could not allow it to happen, but he knew if he asked her to disassociate herself from him, she would fight him. He went upstairs to find Hermione on the bed crying. He sunk down beside her, and she put her arms around him and clung like a drowning child.

"Why, Severus, why? We've been friends since first year. We've had fights before about our decisions, but we've always remained friends," she cried harder.

Severus stroked her hair and back. "When it was just you and your friends, fights were par for the course. But you still did the same things everyday and that commonality kept you together. I am the wild card that threw that relationship out of whack. Before the end of the war, the three of you were united in your hatred of me. Now that you are married to me, it throws the scales out of balance. Potter is desperately trying to bring the scales back into balance so his world will tick along again."

They couple lay quietly together, Severus stroking her hair. Hermione started to calm down and relax, her sobs abating. She pulled away and with her wand, cleaned up the mess she made of Severus's shirt and then waved it over her face to bring down the swelling around her eyes.

Severus stroked her cheek. "Know it all, if you want, you could leave me. Make your own way. I don't want to be the reason you don't get along in life."

"Severus, we talked about this at the park. I am committed to you. I will not go back on my word. We will get through this. Just how we will is the problem right now." She yawned and closed her eyes. Severus kissed her on the lips.

"We'll figure out how later. You are tired, and I believe you did say you wanted a nap?" He said.

"Yes, I did," she mumbled already well on her way to oblivion. "Snuggle me," she demanded as she rolled over. Severus spooned against her back and after a few moments, fell asleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**J.K. Rowling still owns the Harry Potter universe. I own a nifty new set of collapsing measuring cups!**

**Chapter 10: Rings of Change**

Hermione slowly woke up, lying comfortably in bed with Severus. Loathe to wake him yet, she just lay listening to the sounds coming from outside and to Severus' even breathing. When one of Severus' long hairs tickled her nose, she sneezed which instantly wakened the wizard beside her. His immediate reaction from sleep to battle stance with wand at the ready caused Hermione to giggle.

"I'm so sorry, Severus; I didn't mean to startle you!"

Severus grumbled and then shuffled off to the loo. Hermione got up and straightened the bed covers and when Severus returned, the couple ventured downstairs to prepare dinner. Severus decided to roast the chicken they had bought along with some new potatoes and carrots and to drink, the bottle of white wine chilling in the fridge. For afters they still had some custard tarts.

While Severus was in the kitchen preparing the chicken, Hermione was puttering around the sitting room flinging cleaning charms here and there. Severus joined her and as they cleaned, they chatted about the many books Severus owned, eventually forgetting about cleaning to select a few titles and discuss them. When the smell of roasting chicken wafted into the sitting room they remembered they were preparing dinner. The couple retreated to the kitchen to ensure their meal had not burnt to a cinder. The chicken was roasted to perfection, and as Severus carved it and put the vegetables in a dish, Hermione laid the table and soon they were sitting down eating.

"Are you all right now, Hermione?" Severus asked as he looked over the rim of his wine glass at her.

Hermione poked her forked around her plate half-heartedly. "It's feels like a huge part of me has been torn away. We've been friends for so long; I just can't fathom how he could so easily throw it all away," her voice shaking as she spoke.

Reaching out to take her hand and give it a squeeze, he responded, "He is as reactionary as I remember his father being. He doesn't realize that what he does now only hurts those around him. He won't realize he has hurt himself until later. I am sorry for you Hermione; I know what it's like to lose a best friend."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes, I guess you do. Are you ready for dessert?" she said in an attempt to change the subject. It's not that she wanted to forget about it, she just didn't want to talk about it yet.

"Let's take them and some tea into the sitting room, shall we?"

"That sounds nice."

Once settled on the sofa together, Severus offered to read from Paradise Lost, a title grabbed at random. As he read, Hermione snuggled into his side with his arm wrapped around her and gazed around the room thinking about what changes she'd like to make. She interrupted Severus. "What's that bag on the mantel?"

Severus marked the page, closed the book and followed Hermione's gaze toward the fireplace mantel. "Those are the rings we bought this afternoon. I forgot I put them there in light of what happened when we got home." He stood up and retrieved them. "It was remarkable when I saw them and recognized the runes. I take it you felt the magic as well?"

'I did," said Hermione standing to join him by the warmth of the fire. "But how would they have gotten into a Muggle shop?"

Severus opened the bag and dumped the rings into his palm. "I would speculate that perhaps during one of the wars a wizarding family, in an attempt to flee England, would have needed Muggle money so they were pawned."

"That's so sad!"

"Indeed. Here is yours, would you like to put it on?"

Hermione flushed and smiled shyly. "Would you think I was overly sentimental if I asked you to put it on for me? I know we didn't have a formal wedding, but if you put it on me, it will make it seem as though we did."

Severus looked into Hermione's brown eyes, glistening in the light of the fire and with a slight put upon smirk on his face said, "Silly woman," and as he did as she asked, he spoke,

"I give you this ring as a sign that I am committed to you, Hermione Snape. I commit to you so that we may learn to respect, cherish, protect, and in time love one another." Severus pushed the ring down her finger where it automatically adjusted to fit.

Hermione was momentarily speechless. She _never_ expected words of commitment like that. She took the other ring, placed it on Severus' left ring finger, cleared her throat and spoke,

"I give you this ring as a sign that I am committed to you, Severus Snape. I commit to you so that we may learn to respect, cherish, protect, and in time love one another." Hermione pushed the ring down his finger where it automatically adjusted to fit.

Leaning forward, she kissed Severus. As she did so, he reached up and tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her closer. After a few moments of caressing and kissing, he steered her over to the sofa where he pushed her back onto it as the kiss went from a seal of their commitment to a fire of passion. He began to work the buttons of her blouse as his lips moved down her neck. He bit at her skin thrilling at the response of her body. Once the blouse was open, he wasted no time in removing her bra and moving to suck her nipples.

"Severus, oh Gods, yes." She reached down and began to pull at the jumper he was wearing. She managed to detach him from her breasts long enough to slide the garment over his head. He returned to her breasts while she reveled in the feel of his skin against hers; it was so hot. Her hands caressed every inch of his back she could feel. She slid her hands down his sides to feel the crest of his hips through his jeans, which sat low on his waist. She caressed his arse and then moved her hands between them and fumbled with his belt. She began to get frustrated so she shoved him up and off her.

He fell back against the couch and she moved swiftly in, straddling him while she finally relieved him of his belt and then worked on the zip of his jeans as she slipped to the floor between his legs. Severus was already humping his hips in anticipation of her mouth engulfing him. Once Hermione had the zip down, she pulled his jeans along with his boxers down, Severus arching his backside off the sofa to help. His cock stood waiting for her, the mushroom head already weeping. She reached forward and licked at the cum. Teasing his foreskin back, she blew cool air over the tip. Not giving him much time to process what she had done, she swiftly took him into her mouth and began to bob up and down, taking him deeper each time. As soon as her throat muscles relaxed she pressed him down. His hands flew upward to the top of her head, and she allowed it. He began to thrust his hips and guide her mouth up and down. Hermione hummed her approval and he growled. "Yes, take it witch, take it all," he gritted out through clenched teeth. She moved up off him, needing to breath. She swirled her tongue around the head and then plunged down again with him thrusting up to meet her. It only took a few more deep thrusts into her throat and he was coming. He nearly shouted himself hoarse as he orgasmed. Hermione sucked him until he was done and then looked up at him and swallowed.

"Gods you taste good." She stood up and began to strip the rest of her clothes off. He reached out and pulled her down onto his lap. He kissed her roughly on the lips causing Hermione to whimper in pleasure. He hands ran down her sides, caressing her hips and then moving to squeeze the flesh of her bottom. In one swift motion, he had them off the couch and headed to the stairs.

"I wonder, my naughty minx, just what other little kinks you might enjoy? What about another spanking, hmm?" Hermione shivered at the thought of being spanked. "Shall I tie you up again and have my way with you?" By this time, they reached the bedroom and were up against the wall. Severus looked deep into Hermione's eyes. "Tell me vixen, how do you want to play tonight?"

Hermione whispered in his ear, "As much as I would love to experiment with some of our mutual games, I think I would like it to be slow and sensual tonight."

Severus smiled in agreement and walked her to the bed. They both lay down and he began to kiss her slowly and tenderly. His hands caressed her face and moved to tangle in her hair, pulling her closer. Using his tongue, he traced the outside of Hermione's lips, which were plump and warm from earlier ministrations. Soon, he flicked his tongue at the seam asking for permission to seek out the warmth of her mouth. Hermione opened and Severus' velvety tongue slipped inside.

Hermione allowed him to take control of the kiss. She allowed him to stroke her tongue and tickle the roof of her mouth. She curled her tongue around his in response, her brain processing how warm it felt and how she could just feel the little taste buds with the tip of her tongue when she ran it over his. She marveled at Severus' unique taste; bitter from the wine, a bit spicy from the chicken, but she also detected a deeper more exotic taste that took a subtle control over all the other flavors. She determined that _this_ taste was his true taste, and it was a powerful aphrodisiac to her. As her brain processed all of this, it began to detect other sensations.

Severus had stopped making love to her mouth and lips and had begun working his way down her throat. There was that one spot, he had discovered, right where her collarbone crossed in front of her throat that if he sucked juuuust like THAT, got a tremendous response from the woman beside him. She moaned very loudly, and her body twisted against his deliciously. His hands fluttered to various spots that he could reach; arms, torso, her upper thighs, but he carefully stayed away from her core knowing that by doing so, it would drive her to distraction.

Hermione enjoyed the sensations Severus was creating on her body, and she hoped that her own ministrations were as pleasurable. Remembering two nights' ago, she teased the depression where his shoulder joint and pectoral muscles lay with her lips. He seemed to really like it when she had kissed and sucked that spot the other night so she pushed Severus away from her so that he lay on his back. Straddling him, she reapplied her knowledge.

Severus was not usually a vocal lover, but something about the witch on top of him made him break his own self-discipline. In the past, it was never in his best interest to make noise when having sex as this could cost him his life, but that danger was no longer present, and his body seemed prepared to enjoy it and experience it in ways he hadn't before. His self-control continued to melt as he felt Hermione's tongue move from his shoulder and trace a path to his right nipple, circling the areola as it crinkled in response to the warmth of her tongue and then the cool wetness as her tongue moved away. Circling the nipple once more, Hermione then closed her lips on it to suck and bit lightly. A low growl murmured in his throat in response.

Hermione was enjoying herself. As she moved from his right nipple to his left, she thrilled at his vocal response. After she applied herself to the left nipple, she began to flick her way down Severus' torso outlining various scars and muscle ridges as she went. She wiggled down as she went until her knees had pressed his thighs apart and she nuzzled his warm stomach, which was covered with soft, black hairs. As she kissed and licked his stomach, he tensed in response. She knew his sides were quite sensitive, and she quickly attacked the spots right above his iliac crests with deep sucking kisses, leaving large purple blooms.

"Maybe we should tattoo my name along your hip," she pondered as she fingered her 'artwork'. "That way if you ever get lost, they know whom to return you to."

Severus laughed and sat up catching Hermione by the arms and dragging her into his lap. "While I am amenable to your name on my hip, I will not have it within a lion," he spoke between kissing her throat and neck.

"I seem to be partial to snakes for some reason," came her gasping reply. As Severus worked her neck with his tongue, his hands had begun kneading her breasts causing Hermione to grind against his cock nestled between their bodies. "Severus, no more please. I need you now," she whimpered.

"But I haven't tasted you yet, and you taste so sweet, witch." He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs as he spoke.

"You have your whole life to taste me; I need you so much more. I need you in me, filling me, making me feel like I am yours."

Severus looked into Hermione's eyes a moment before responding. "There will never be any mistake whose you are, Hermione." He pulled her closer. "You are mine. Always."

While they were still facing each other, he lifted her hips and moved his cock to her slit. He rubbed along her wetness and Hermione tilted her pelvis to make entry easier. With one thrust, he filled her, both moaning with pleasure.

For a moment, neither of them moved. They sat kissing and caressing as Hermione adjusted to his size, and Severus enjoyed feeling her muscles pulse as they accepted him. Before long, Hermione began to rock her body on her husband's cock. Severus responded slowly at first, thrusting a little deeper every third or fourth thrust. He was amazed at Hermione's rather eloquent response.

"Deeper, Sev. Oh, fuck!"

"Stop a moment," he quietly moaned. "I want you beneath me. I want to feel your entire body under mine." The couple moved quickly, and Severus pushed his cock back into Hermione slowly, enjoying her attempt to rush by pushing her hips upward, but he pinned her to the bed with his hands. "Not so fast, witch."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he was deeply seated within her. They began their dance, slowly at first; neither was inclined to be acrobatic at the moment. Severus used shallow thrusts and Hermione met his rhythm languidly. The build-up was gradual. As they found an easy tempo, their hands and lips sought to bring pleasure as well. Severus, knowing that Hermione could orgasm if her nipples were bitten, made sure to only lightly nip at them and then lave them with his tongue. Hermione used her fingers and fingernails to flutter, flick and tease the spots she knew would draw a response from the man on top of her. After some time at this slow cadence, they subconsciously agreed to pick up the rhythm with a simple look into each other's eyes.

The only sound heard as their crescendo built was the sound of two bodies thrusting against each other and the vocal response; moans, requests for deeper movements and soon, the letting of the other partner in this ancient dance know that it was about to come to a delicious end.

"So close," Hermione panted. "So close." Severus watched as Hermione's face was scrunched in concentration and then diffuse with pleasure she chanted his name over and over before her orgasm hit her. The force of her muscles clamping down around his cock was more than he could take and with two final thrusts deep within her, his own orgasm overtook him. Hermione felt his cum warm her walls and she moved her hips to help him attain the most of his orgasm, and felt her own muscles shivering in response to his cock still within her.

Severus dropped down on top of her and felt her arms go around him, soothing his back and arms and squeezing his arse as she sought to maintain as much contact with his body as she could. Once he had recovered from the initial outpouring of energy an orgasm triggers, he propped himself up on one elbow, caressing her face with his other hand. He leaned in to kiss her, and she responded with gentle enthusiasm. They continued for several moments more before Severus moved to lie beside her. With a flick of his hand, the bedcovers flew to his grasp and he covered their cooling bodies.

Hermione quickly made herself comfortable on his side of the bed in search of a post coital snuggle. "I hope you don't mind me encroaching onto your side," she said with a giggle.

"This type of encroaching is thoroughly encouraged," he responded as he pulled the bushy haired woman closer to him. With a kiss to the top of her head he said, "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Severus."

Several months passed as the couple adjusted to married life away from the wizarding world. They did not completely abandon their magic, but attempts to return to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade turned into such fiascos that they just as soon stayed away. What was discouraging was Severus' inability to find a job. Without her certificate from Muggle school, Hermione was only able to find a job waitressing in a Muggle café, and this was very disheartening.

The couple argued several times when they became overwhelmed by what had happened and their attempts to work out some sort of life together. Severus could be rather vindictive and vicious as he argued, and Hermione could be rather stubborn as she felt she was always right. When they read about what would have been Hermione's graduation ceremony in _The Prophet, _the resultant argument had Severus calling her an immature spoiled brat and an incensed Hermione left Spinner's End to go to Australia to visit her parents.

That was not an easy visit. In the time she and Severus had been together, she had not written or called her parents to explain to them what happened. Her parents did not react well to her explanation regarding her marriage and subsequent expulsion from school. They were still recovering from being oblivated. They were very angry, and this compelled Hermione to leave Australia and return home to Severus.

A discussion of their options led them to realize that Wizarding Britain held no more life for them, so Severus contacted an old colleague in America. The colleague, Newton St. John, wrote back stating that there could be a job for both of them in the community where he lived in New York. He would be able to obtain forged documents for them that would allow them to find jobs or even go to school if Hermione wanted. After many days of discussion, Hermione obtained a port key for New York. They put Spinner's End up for sale, packed their belongings and left.

The Daily Prophet had a brief announcement of the couple's move a few days later:

_SNAPES LEAVE ENGLAND_

_By _

_Rita Skeeter_

_The Daily Prophet has learned that Severus and Hermione Snape have moved to America. Readers will remember that this war hero couple made a splash several months ago when their affair was discovered by Duncan Pillsbody, an employee of the Office of Marriage and Death. It was later learned that the couple had bonded themselves using an ancient bonding ritual. _

_While the couple had hoped to keep their affair undercover, the discovery of their marriage license led to the ultimate expulsion and sacking of the couple. Multiple attempts to reach the pair failed, and the Headmistress, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley have refused interviews, although it is well known Ronald Weasley has public renounced Mrs. Snape. _

_It is also known, from an outside source, that the couple lived in Mr. Snape's old family home in Spinner's end, just outside Manchester, and it seems the former Death Eater had no problem living a life of leisure while his wife was out of the house working in a dingy café. This reporter was able to catch a glimpse of the former Miss Granger while at work, see photo below _(the photo was not very flattering showing Hermione with her hair unkempt and a soiled uniform as she had worked a double shift)_. It makes one wonder what other ancient ritualistic bonding Mr. Snape has forced his upon 'wife'. _

Fortunately, while wizarding England was enjoying this obviously patent example of sensationalism, the Snapes were finding a very warm welcome in New York. Newton St. John welcomed the couple to his home just south of Lake Champlain, and he was able to find the couple immediate work; Severus teaching chemistry at the local community college and Hermione a job in the local library. In a few weeks, the couple found a small apartment not far from Newton's home, and the Snapes easily slipped into small town life. In the fall of that year, Hermione enrolled in the same community college to begin the nursing program. The couple was comfortable with this newfound homeland. Newton St. John and his family continued to be firm friends to the Snapes, helping them learn all the idiosyncrasies of the American way of life.

One evening, Hermione came home from her late afternoon class to find that Severus had gotten home early. As she came through the front door, she noticed that music was playing quietly in the apartment and the lights had been replaced with candles.

"Severus, what is this?" The man addressed stepped into the living room from the kitchen. He greeted Hermione with a loving kiss and welcomed her home. "Well, I certainly like this greeting," Hermione smiled. "What's all the fuss, Severus?"

"It's been a year since I kept you after class that night, and therefore, today is our wedding anniversary. Surely you haven't forgotten?"

"No, of course I hadn't forgotten," she curled around Severus as she kissed his cheek. "I just wasn't sure if you'd want to remember."

"No matter," Severus replied. "I remembered and have prepared a special meal for us. I thought we'd go see a movie tonight, if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much."

As they say down to eat Hermione spoke, "I can't believe it's been a year. So much has changed for both of us since then."

"I'll say" chuckled Severus. "It's been rough, but I am happy. And you?"

"Very happy, Severus, very happy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Epilogue 14 Years Later**

Hermione pulled the Jeep into the driveway of the log cabin she and Severus had built two years ago. She got out of the SUV and moved up the walk to the front door. A quick _alohamora_ gained her access into the foyer where she dropped her bag and shucked off her boots. She slipped out of her parka and hung it on the coat tree nearby. She looked into the foyer mirror to fix her hat-flattened hair. Time had been kind to her hair; no longer the rat's nest of curls, it hung longer and more manageable.

"Severus! I'm home!" Hermione picked up the mail from the foyer table and flipped through it_. Bills, bills, bills_, she thought and dropped the envelopes back down on the table.

Severus came around the corner into the foyer. "Hello, love, good day?"

Hermione looked at her husband and was still gobsmacked at how attractive he was. He kept his hair long, and only the temples showed any evidence of his age. He was still as lean and as fit as he was at the height of his spy days. "It was the best day because it was the last day!" Hermione smiled widely at her husband.

"Last day for the next two and a half months you mean," He patted her bulging belly. "I expect this one will be making her arrival before long. February is a cold month to have a baby."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus' neck kissing him at his pulse point. "I believe it won't be much longer until she is here," she sighed. "I love you Severus, have I told you lately?"

"I love you too, Know-it-all." The couple spent a few moments kissing and hugging before making their way to the warmer sitting room.

Once settled on the sofa Hermione spoke, "Where are Mason and Orin?"

"Mason is at the library, and Orin is at the Carter's," Severus replied as he pulled Hermione between his legs and began to rub her belly.

Hermione leaned into his chest as the day's tension was rubbed away by her husband of 16 years. "Mason's 11th birthday is in two months," she murmured. "He would be eligible for Hogwarts in September." Severus' chest rumbled against her back as he made a noncommittal noise to let her know he was listening. "I was thinking; should we move back to England so he can go to Hogwarts when the time comes?"

"I thought you liked it here."

"I do, but we know nothing about wizard schools here. And we loved Hogwarts."

"Well, you more than I did at any rate. I am not sure what it will be like for Mason at Hogwarts given what happened. We can find out where the wizarding schools here are; I know there's one in Salem, but surely there are others. America is much bigger than England and Scotland. St. John will have some information, I am sure."

"What if I wrote to someone? I think if I wrote to Ginny she would answer."

"If you feel strongly about this, then see what the possibilities are. We can make a decision after that. To be honest, I do not want to go back to England; you need to know that. I am happy and comfortable here. We've built a good life, have two great kids, another one coming," Severus rubbed her belly. "I enjoy our life here; I like the comfortable mix of wizard and muggle of the town we live in. We've many good friends. I enjoy my job and you were just promoted to head nurse of the trauma unit. I don't think I am willing to readily let all of that go."

"I am happy here too. I am only thinking of what's best for Mason."

Hermione wrote to Ginny later that evening but the letter was forgotten in the next week as Hermione delivered their daughter, Maddie on the last day of February (Hermione was pleased it was not a leap year; explaining that concept to her daughter was she grew older would not be fun). It wasn't until after Mason's birthday in April that she received a reply from Ginny. As she sat nursing Maddie, Severus brought her the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It was such a surprise to receive your letter after so many, many years. The big question on everyone's mind has been "What has happened to Severus and Hermione?" It is good to know that you are well and happy. Thank you for bringing me up to date about what happened after you and Snape left. It sounds like you've built a wonderful life._

_I am well and married to Draco Malfoy, believe it or not. Harry and I tried to make our relationship work, but he became so obsessed with his position in society and at the Ministry that I left him. He and Luna are married and have a daughter, but it is rumored their marriage is not doing well. Ron is still single and playing Quidditch and is co-manager of the team._

_I can hardly believe you have a child old enough for Hogwarts! My son, Scorpius will attend next September and Nareth, our daughter, will start in two years._

_Now to explain why I am so long in responding to your letter. I wanted to be able to answer your questions so that you could make the best decision and so that I could give you the best advice. I have talked to many, many people about your concerns. _

_To answer your question about returning to England so Mason could go to school; I am afraid that would not be a good idea. While you two are hailed as heroes of the Vold War, what happened afterward overshadows your work. Your names are still not spoken of highly and each year on the anniversary of the end of the war, _The Daily Prophet_ devotes several columns to your perceived downfall. I am afraid any child of yours would have a tough time of it. As well, I am afraid your reputations will make it tough for you to find employment._

_I have tried to puzzle out why a relatively minor scandal such as yours has created such a continued furor. I've talked to my father and Kingsley and both give me the same answer; they feel it is fueled by the Head of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, Busford, who holds a grudge against your husband and has continued to find ways to keep both your names sullied. Busford also seems to have Harry in his back pocket. It is so hard to believe that the Harry we knew from school has changed into the media hound he has. _

_Please don't be so long in writing again,_

_Ginny_

Severus and Hermione read the letter with sad hearts. Hermione spoke first. "I am glad I wrote to her. As much as I want Mason to go to Hogwarts, I cannot put him through any shame that might come as a result of what we did."

"Do you regret any of it Hermione?" He took Maddie from Hermione and placed the baby at his shoulder and patted her back softly.

Hermione looked at Severus reaching up to stroke his face. "No, love. I regret none of it, not a single day of it. I am saddened that people put their politics first before their humanity, but no, I wouldn't trade this life for anything."

Kissing Hermione's forehead and then Maddie's cheek, he replied, "Nor would I, love, nor would I."


End file.
